Dreamers
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Desde aquel día, ambos vivían una serie de sucesos inesperados en ciertas noches. No era real, se intentaban convencer. Pero, mientras el tiempo pasaba, la percepción de aquello iba cambiando. Ambos eran reales, conectados de una manera inesperada.
1. Prólogo

"La actividad mental que ocurre en el sueño se caracteriza por una imaginación sensomotora vivida que se experimenta como si fuera la realidad despierta, a pesar de características cognitivas como la imposibilidad del tiempo, del lugar, de las personas y de las acciones; emociones, especialmente el miedo, el regocijo, y la ira, predominan sobre la tristeza, la vergüenza y la culpabilidad y a veces alcanzan una fuerza suficiente para despertar al durmiente; la memoria, incluso de los muy vívidos, es tenue y tiende a desvanecerse rápidamente después de despertarse a no ser que se tomen medidas especiales para retenerlo". Eso y más podían leer cada vez que buscaban algo al respecto, cada vez que buscaban resolver sus dudas.

En internet, en enciclopedias e incluso preguntando a las personas a su alrededor.

Se encontraban soñando cada ciertas ocasiones con un sueño recurrente bastante inusual, uno que de alguna manera no cumplía con todas las características para ser llamado de esa manera a decir verdad.

Por qué a pesar de que muchos elementos se podían repetir, siempre eran diferentes.

Lo que hacían, lo que decían, lo que sentían. Todo era diferente el uno del otro.

Y siempre podían recordarlo con exactitud.

Lo único que compartían el uno entre el otro, era la presencia de alguien ahí, acompañándole y charlando a donde quiera que fuesen. Sintiéndose confundidos, como si fuese alguien más en su propia mente.

No era alguien especial, nunca habia tenido la habilidad de ver espectros o criaturas de otro mundo, pero aun así ese fenómeno le ocurría.

Recordó que la primera vez que habia tenido aquella especie de sueño habia sido durante su recuperación en el hospital, después de saltar al rio Sena y estar a punto de perder la vida entre la suave corriente que arrastraba su pequeño cuerpo a los doce años.

Habia aparecido en un lugar completamente surreal, con grandes edificios alrededor que no pudo reconocer, además de criaturas que nunca en su vida habia visto.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un traje completamente extraño que se ajustaba a este, apenas se podía reconocer cuando vio su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua.

Y ahí, a un lado suyo se encontraba quien le haría compañía por el resto de aquellos extraños sueños. Su rostro se mostraba confundido, parecían encontrarse en el mismo bote, la misma situación.

Al principio pensó que habia muerto, pero al despertar y ver sobre su cabeza una habitación completamente blanca y, aún lado suyo un médico revisándole, supo que simplemente soñaba.

Pero no fue la última vez que lo hizo, no fue la ultima vez que durante sus sueños tuvo compañía.


	2. Salva una vida, Marinette

Cuando abrió sus ojos debido a la luz que se colaba por sus ventanas, sintió el ambiente algo diferente. No, ella no tenía poderes sobrenaturales para poder presentir su destino, tampoco nunca habia visto algo de ese ámbito y, si era sincera consigo misma, no creía mucho en esos temas.

Pero aun así, el día, el ambiente e incluso las sensaciones que experimentaba a su alrededor le decían que era diferente.

No le prestó mucha atención a ese sentimiento después de percatarse de la hora que era, pasaban las ocho de la mañana y se maldijo a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban directamente a su cama, tropezando con el ultimo escalón y cayendo directamente sobre el suelo.

Bufó ante aquello, pues su pensamiento anterior fue esfumado ante su _típica_ acción cotidiana, estaba claro que no existía nada diferente, pues habia terminado con el rostro en el suelo y seguramente llegaría tarde a clases a pesar de vivir prácticamente a un lado de la escuela.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, pero siendo un poco más cuidadosa para no terminar cayendo nuevamente.

Saludo con entusiasmo a su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno en conjunto con su padre, quien le dio un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron el contenido del sartén que se encontraba manipulando su padre, tenía un panqueque que estaba listo para retirar y a un lado, un plato donde comenzaba a aparecer una torre de estos.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se escabullo de él, tomando un panqueque con sus manos y llevándoselo a la boca.

― Marinette ¿Qué te he dicho de comer de esa manera? ― Regaño su madre, quien la habia atrapado con las manos en la masa, mientras la susodicha intentaba ocultar todo el panqueque entre sus mejillas, asemejándose a una ardilla.

Una sonora risa salió del hombre, palmeando levemente la espalda de su hija para que esta pudiese tragar.

― Marinette tiene mi apetito, además tiene que alimentarse bien ― Apoyó a su hija con complicidad.

Ella asintió después de tragar de un golpe el alimento, sonriendo culpable.

― Además no tengo tiempo para sentarme a desayunar con ustedes, voy algo tarde ya ― Comenzó a relatar mientras tomaba una naranja de la barra de la cocina. Su madre alzó una ceja, pues falta poco más de veinte minutos para que dieran las nueve, la hora de entrada a clases ― Alya me pidió que llegará un poco más puntual, quiere que le ayude con la tarea de inglés ― Agregó, tomando su mochila del sillón principal ― Nos vemos por la tarde, y papá ¡No te acabes esa montaña de panqueques, guarda algo para mí! ― Exclamó, mientras abría la puerta para salir del lugar.

Comenzó su ruta en dirección hacia donde se encontraría con Alya. Si bien, no le habia mentido del todo a su madre, si ocultaba ciertas cosas.

Se encontraría con Alya en las faldas del rio Sena, a una calle de distancia de su casa y de la escuela, con el único propósito de hacer el cambio _semanal._

Pues, dos semanas atrás ambas habían encontrado ahí mismo a un pequeño gato negro, increíblemente flaco y parecía tener algunos zarpazos. Ambas pensaron que sin duda el pequeño minino era un luchador.

Y si bien, ninguna de las dos tenía el permiso de tener una mascota por una frase en común que compartían sus padres (muy jóvenes para tener una responsabilidad tan grande), aun así decidieron tomar a su cargo al gato, llamándolo de la forma más simple y algo sosa que pudieron pensar; Chat Noir.

Marinette se habia hecho cargo de él la primera semana, alimentándolo y ocultándolo en su habitación. La siguiente fue Alya, quien se tomó el tiempo de llevarlo al veterinario con dinero que ambas habia logrado juntar.

Ahora el gato regresaría a manos de Marinette, quien seguiría con la labor que hasta ahora habia hecho.

Ambas se habían encariñado ya, y ver que cada día iba recuperando algo de peso era una inmensa felicidad para ambas pre adolescentes.

― Aun sigo sin entender cómo es que mamá no encontró al pequeño Chat Noir ― Comentó Alya mientras observaba como el gatito perseguía el punto rojo de un puntero a distancia que habia comprado especialmente para jugar con él ― En ocasiones me pregunto cómo se enamoró de papá, estoy segura que a él le encantaría, se parece mucho a la pantera que tanto quiere del zoológico ― Agregó soltando una suave risa al observar como el felino comenzaba desesperarse.

― Supongo que el amor rompe en gustos ¿No? ― Se atrevió a comentar, para después suspirar ― Sabes, estoy algo nerviosa, mamá no entra a mi habitación usualmente y por eso sé que Chat Noir estará bien ahí, pero me pregunto qué explicaciones daré cuando este más grande y probablemente gordo y tiré algo más que un simple lápiz ― Soltó, intentando no trastabillar con las palabras a medida que estas iban saliendo.

Alya hizo una mueca de preocupación, pues ella se encontraba en el mismo dilema.

Ambas estaban seguras de algo, debían encontrar una solución; O conseguir el permiso definitivo para conservarlo o buscar un mejor lugar para que Chat Noir viviera.

― Ya lo resolveremos ¿De acuerdo? No te estreses Marinette ― Comentó Alya, guardando el puntero en su bolsillo.

Debían partir, aún tenían diez minutos antes de que las clases empezaran y antes de eso debían pasar a casa de Marinette con alguna excusa para dejar a Chat Noir en su habitación, con suerte llegarían justo a tiempo para la clase.

Pero no contaron con que aquello no ocurriría.

No muy lejos de ahí, un perro de raza Bóxer batallaba con su dueño, un hombre con ropas deportivas que aparentemente habia salido a correr por la mañana en compañía de su mascota.

Alya se alarmo de inmediato al ver como este se habia soltado de la correa, rompiéndola de un solo jalón. Aquel perro se dirigía inmediatamente a Chat Noir, el perro habia reaccionado así por la presencia de un pequeño e indefenso gato, cuidando su _territorio_.

Ambas intentaron ser rápidas y tomar al felino entre sus brazos y subir completamente a la banca donde anteriormente se encontraban para huir del canino, pero el pequeño Chat Noir al escuchar los ladridos que soltaba el imponente animal, decidió huir por su vida.

Y en un acto desesperado por huir de las fauces del gran animal, termino cayendo directamente al rio Sena.

Marinette sintió el corazón estrujarse mientras escuchaba los gritos desesperados del dueño del perro para que lo detuvieran. El animal seguía ladrando a la orilla del rio, mientras el pequeño gato luchaba por sobrevivir a la suave corriente que comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

Y sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agua, logrando tomar con dificultad a Chat Noir entre una de sus manos, manteniéndolo fuera del agua durante momentos.

Pero existía un problema; Ella no sabía nadar.

Y poco a poco, comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras pudo distinguir la campana de su escuela sonar, dando el inicio a las clases.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La verdad, quiero llorar. No creí que el inicio del prólogo tuviera tan buen recibimiento ¡Mil gracias de todo corazón! Esto surgió, como casi todo lo que publico, de la nada, so, no sean tan duros con esta obra (que aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, IDK MAN)

Y bueno, antes de continuar quiero aclarar unas cosas:

* Este, y los siguientes dos capítulos tienen en total un aproximado de mil palabras cada uno, estos aún son parte del prólogo. La historia se desarrollara después de estos.

* Es un universo alterno, o un universo propio, todo depende de cómo lo quieran ver. Aquí nuestros niños tiene doce años como se explica en el prólogo.

* Los siguientes capítulos los publicaré durante todo diciembre, empezando enero comenzará lo demás.

* Amo la dualidad, así que como en casi todos mis fanfics (i think) se encontrara también presente aquí.

Ahora sí, realmente agradezco todo su apoyo. Me hace sentir muy feliz y con ganas de trabajar en esto durante mis vacaciones. ¡Muchas gracias! Y recuerden, los amo un buen .3.

Un besote.


	3. Huye de la vida, Adrien

Suspiró cansado por quinta vez consecutiva mientras el personal del lugar hacia su trabajo en él; Desde arreglando el saco verde alineando a la perfección las hombreras que habían puesto debajo de esto para hacerle parecer más alto, hasta las maquillistas que le comenzaban a aplicar un poco de polvo.

Observó a su padre a lo lejos, se encontraba hablando con el fotógrafo sobre la siguiente prenda que usaría.

Era poco usual que para las compañas de modelaje se usara un estudio interior, pues según su padre sería sumamente tonto desperdiciar las hermosas locaciones de París, una de las capitales de la moda.

Dirigió su mirada de manera discreta al reloj de la maquillista, pudiendo ver la hora con claridad, eran pasadas de las ocho de la mañana y eso simplemente le hizo suspirar de cansancio nuevamente.

Aquello habia sido una sesión fotográfica improvisada para él, pues el modelo que su padre habia contratado era un par de años mayor que él y por causas mayores no pudo presentarse. Razón por la cual debían darle una apariencia más madura.

Se encontraba frustrado, pues aquel era un día más en el cual se aplazaba su inicio en la escuela. De alguna manera se podría decir que se sentía traicionado, pues cada vez más parecían encontrar mayores pretextos para que se viera incapacitado a ir.

Ya no tenía excusas que darle a Chloé, pues sabía que si le decía la realidad de las cosas ella era capaz de armar un escándalo con su padre, el alcalde André. Y realmente no se encontraba con ánimos para soportar aquello.

― Tranquilo ― Reconoció la voz a su espalda, era Nathalie, quien con un ademan de manos ordenó que lo dejaran en paz, o al menos eso fue lo que notó.

Sonrió de lado cuando ella colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

― Sí, lo estoy, solo que sucedió de nuevo ― Soltó mientras un mohín de enfado aparecía en su rostro.

Nathalie lo observó, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que Adrien continuaba viviendo constantemente, y también impotente.

No le faltaba nada en su vida, tenía todo lo que podía desear e incluso más de lo que el mismo podía contener para sí solo, pues no tenía más que un par de amigos con quienes compartir todo aquello.

Y quizás muchos quienes lo veían de lejos lo catalogaban como un niño mimado, porque parecía que todo aquello no le era suficiente para llenar su vacío.

Pero él no era materialista, poco le importaban los lujos con los que su padre le llenaba.

Para estar completo nuevamente era obvio que necesitaba de él, y Gabriel también necesitaba de su hijo.

Pero era más fácil refugiarse en el trabajo, pensando que con aquello su hijo se volvería fuerte, cosa que él claramente no era.

Adrien sabía que lo único que necesitaba era simplemente lo poco que quedaba de su familia, además de un poco de libertad de los muros en los que se habia encontrado encerrado durante dos largos años.

― Terminará rápido esto, el fotógrafo no está de buen humor y tener a tu padre aquí no ayuda mucho ― Intentó animarlo, logrando que una sonrisa sincera saliera de los labios del pre adolescente.

― Tampoco está de tan buen humor que digamos ― Se atrevió a agregar con un toque bromista ― Parece que alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama ― Añadió, sonriendo al ver como la asistente de su padre intentaba contener una risa.

El ambiente de complicidad entre ellos cesó por completo cuando el fotógrafo le llamó, indicándole que se posicionara entre los reflectores. Y así lo hizo, siguiendo cualquier indicación que él le hacía, pero era claro que sus movimientos y poses no eran lo que el fotógrafo italiano necesitaba.

El fotógrafo tomaba las fotos desde los ángulos perfectos para obtener la perfección. En otras ocasiones Adrien soltaría una carcajada por sus poses o por su palabrería extraña con fijación por la comida italiana, pero en esa ocasión no tenía ánimo de hacerlo.

Su padre lo veía fijamente desde la esquina, escudriñando cada posición que hacía.

Y era claro que no estaba feliz.

― Fiorenzo, puedes parar ya ― Gabriel Agreste ordenó en un tono de voz metódico, logrando que el fotógrafo suspirara resignado y chasqueara los dedos para que sus asistentes comenzaran a guardar su equipo, pues era claro que ya no iban a seguir.

Adrien enarcó una ceja cuando observó a su padre acercarse a él.

― Desde que llegamos tu mente esta en otro lugar Adrien, no estas concentrado y solo entorpeces el trabajo de los demás ― Soltó, mirando de manera firme a su hijo ― Tienes que entender y ser considerado con los que te rodean, este es el trabajo con el que llevan sustento a sus hogares y el que lo entorpezcas no ayuda a nadie, te pido que fijes tus prioridades hijo ― Las últimas palabras habían sido casi suaves.

Pero aun así no ayudaron a sentirse mejor a Adrien.

Pues, de cierta manera su padre tenía razón.

Aun así, no quitaban sus sentimientos de impotencia de su cabeza. Y, como todo pre adolescente, su boca no se pudo mantener cerrada.

― ¿Cuándo mis prioridades serán en realidad mías? ― Le preguntó, a la par que sus ojos evitan los de su padre.

Esa pregunta, aunque no lo hubiese premeditado, calo hondo en su interior. Pues, también quería saber la respuesta.

Sin dar alguna explicación comenzó a caminar hacia la salida a paso rápido, ignorando la voz autoritaria de su padre mientras le hablaba y la suave voz de Nathalie quien le pedía que no se fuera, auténticamente preocupada por él.

Cuando salió del lugar, sus pasos comenzaron a incrementar la velocidad, corriendo en los pasillos del edificio, buscando la salida del lugar, huyendo.

No era alguien rebelde, no gustaba de causar problemas y aun en esos momentos aquello no era lo que deseaba.

Solo tenía unas inmensas ganas de huir.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja del lugar, observo en el gran reloj la hora. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran, nuevamente él se volvía a perder su primer día de clase.

No se detuvo, cruzo la calle con rapidez y sin percatarse que habia llegado al final de esta, estando a las faldas del rio Sena.

Con molestia se quitó el molesto saco, y de un movimiento lleno de furia lo lanzo hacia el rio.

Pero al ver lo que habia hecho, le hizo meditar las cosas.

No era correcto lo que hacía en ningún sentido. No debía ser alguien tan mezquino como su padre lo era la mayoría del tiempo, debía apreciar lo que tenía.

Aunque fuese tan difícil sentirse así.

Se agacho al borde del rio, estirando su mano para poder alcanzar el saco que poco a poco se comenzaba a hundir en el agua, agradecía no haberlo lanzado más lejos o no tener la fuerza para aquello.

Se estiró un poco más, pues no era capaz de alcanzarlo.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la gruesa tela, sonrió victorioso.

Pero no duro mucho la sonrisa en su rostro, pues pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio y se inclinaba hacia adelante, cayendo de lleno al Sena.

Y poco a poco, comenzó a perder el conocimiento mientras pudo distinguir la campana de alguna escuela en la lejanía sonar.


	4. Primer sueño sin explicación

Abrió su boca lo más que pudo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire al sentir como el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle en sus pulmones.

Sus manos se movieron con desesperación, intentando salir del agua pues tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se volvería a hundir en ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que de alguna manera estaba flotando con facilidad, casi como si el agua le repeliera.

Respiro de manera agitada durante unos segundos mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, sin percatarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues parecía ser que no podía escuchar nada más que su acelerada toma de aire.

Pronto, sus sentidos comenzaron a funcionar correctamente. Lo primo de lo que se percató, fue de una respiración completamente agitada completamente ajena a la propia.

Giro su rostro con cuidado, encontrándose con algo o _alguien_ completamente extraño a solo unos metros de ella; Lo primero que pudo resaltar fueron unas curiosas orejas que se asomaban entre una mata de pelo rubio, lo siguiente fue que tanto como ella al principio, parecía querer mantenerse a flote.

― Hey, hey ― Intentó llamar su atención, pero parecía absorto en su supervivencia, aunque claramente parecía que mientras más se esforzaba en permanecer a flote, más se hundía ― ¡Escucha! ― Su tono de voz se elevó considerablemente, fue ahí cuando él se percató de su presencia ― Deja de moverte, vas a flotar, mírame a mí ― Intentó decir en un tono tranquilizador para que le escuchara y dejara aquella inútil maniobra.

Él por su parte tragó saliva y sigo lo que ella le decía. Pues, aunque tenía miedo de seguir hundiéndose, algo en sus palabras le habían otorgado un confort y una extraña confianza que tardo unos segundos en procesar.

Lo primero que vio en ella fue un curioso antifaz moteado, que de alguna manera parecía estar adherido a su piel o ser parte de esta de forma extraña.

Lo siguiente que pudo notar fue a su alrededor; Se encontraban inmersos en lo que parecía ser un gran lago, con el cielo en sus cabezas completamente teñido de naranja. Pudo divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser el sol, ocultándose a la espalda de grandes edificios que nunca en su vida habia visto.

Una molestia sintió su rostro al no reconocer el lugar, a que todo fuese tan diferente a comparación del momento en el que entro al agua siendo arrastrado por el benevolente Sena.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― Escuchó la voz de ella, quien parecía apreciar el lugar tanto como él, sintiéndose ajena a todo.

Se preguntó entonces si estaba muerto, y supo que ella compartía aquel pensamiento con solo ver sus ojos.

― No lo sé ― Contestó sinceramente, aunque a medias, pues dentro de él una alarma intensa comenzaba a sonar.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos sin decir nada, completamente confundidos y desorientados.

Marinette pensó entonces que lo más prudente seria llegar a la orilla, pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el frio del agua comenzaba a calar en sus huesos.

Con una simple seña le indico que se dirigiría a la orilla, y aunque no sabía nadar en poder flotar de aquella manera le facilitaba las cosas. Sus brazos parecían moverse en automático y tras ella, comenzó a escuchar el chapoteo que aquel chico hacía con sus propios brazos, siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron a tierra firme, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el suave pasto, dejando un gran charco de agua a sus pies, mientras sus respiraciones se intentaban normalizar.

Solo ese sonido era escuchado por ambos, perdiéndose en el.

― Me pregunto si estoy muerta ― Se dijo a sí misma, levantando una mano hacia el cielo, notando por primera vez durante aquel trayecto que habia algo extraño en ella.

Parecía tener una especie de segunda piel o un traje que se asemejaba a ello, de tonalidad rojo con muchas motas negras.

― Quizás lo estamos ― Atinó a decir él, observando sus propias manos, de manera más específica lo que ahora parecían ser garras.

― No lo siento así ― Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, pues el ver como en él rostro de aquel chico se encontraba algo parecido a un antifaz unido de alguna forma a su piel o siendo parte de esta, se preguntó si ella también tenía aquello en su propio rostro.

Y, al sentir un suave borde, supo que la respuesta era un sí.

Levanto su torso y con decisión se acercó hasta el charco que ambos habían dejado mientras se incorporaban a tierra firme, logrando observar su reflejo en él.

Tragó saliva, pues le fue difícil reconocerse en un principio; Seguía siendo ella, pero no cabía duda que algo diferente habia en ella, algo que no pudo describir.

Segundos después notó como el reflejo de él apareció a un costado de ella, haciendo la misma acción, se observaba con detenimiento, completamente confundido.

Pues él tampoco se reconocía.

Y entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, pues los recuerdos del por qué se habia lanzado al Sena sin pensarlo mucho llegaron a ella; Habia sido por salvar a _Chat Noir_.

Inmediatamente se fijó en él. Desde sus orejas, sus ojos afilados cual felino, hasta sus garras y su cola que parecía sobresalir del extraño traje que portaba (que, como el de ella, parecía ser una segunda piel)

― ¿ _Chat Noir_? ― Preguntó en un susurro, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchará. Marinette pensó que, quizás aquel chico era su pequeño gato, quien de alguna manera habia pasado al otro mundo con ella, tomando una nueva forma y quizás por eso se encontraba tan desconcertado.

Adrien arqueó una ceja cuando pensó que ella le llamaba así. Sí, a tenia toda la fachada de un gato negro y eso no lo podía negar, pero aquello sonaba más como un nombre, no como una descripción física de como lucia.

Se limitó a observarla, ella aunque no tenía la fachada de algun animal como él, aquel patrón que portaba le hizo pensar en un insecto que, en Francia, tenía la particularidad de _llevar_ la buena suerte, cosa que le hizo gracia pues el ahora parecía ser un gato negro; Todo lo contrario.

― Uh ¿Ladybug? ― Soltó, luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

Sí bien no habia nombrado a dicho insecto en su natal francés, habia elegido el nombre de este en el idioma ingles pues parecía quedarle a la perfección, después de todo, lucia como una pequeña dama.

Ella hizo una mueca de confusión ante las palabras de él, abrió su boca para preguntar si no le reconocía, que ella era Marinette.

Pero fue en vano, pues las palabras parecían no salir de ella.

Luego notó como él parecía decir algo, pero no pudo captar ningún sonido de su parte.

Ambos de alguna manera se sintieron desesperados al no escuchar nada más, pues poco a poco comenzaron a experimentar algo peor que aquello; Su vista se comenzaba a nublar.

Poco a poco, de manera tenue, la vista para ambos fue arrebatada. Lo último que vieron antes de volver a sumergirse en la oscuridad, fueron los brillantes ojos de quien les habia hecho compañía.

Quien, al igual que ellos, parecía no entender nada.


	5. Despertar La consciencia del sueño

Un olor muy particular llegó a sus fosas nasales que en un principio no supo identificar con exactitud, pues parecía ser una extraña mezcla de aromas en el ambiente. Uno que sobresalía entre todos, era la inconfundible fragancia del alcohol, rodeando prácticamente su cabeza.

Sus parpados pesaban, incluso pudo comparar aquella sensación con la primera noche que _Chat Noir_ había pasado con ella, pues el pequeño gatito no paraba de maullar, ella había pasado en vela el resto de la noche para evitar que continuara.

Y, mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir de manera tortuosa aquel breve sueño llegó a su mente, logrando que un escalofrió le recorriera de pies a cabeza, pues todo lo que había vivido durante esos instantes parecía ser tan real, al igual que algo lejano dentro de su mente.

Sintió un suave tacto sobre sus manos, y cuando tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir sus ojos y poder distinguir lo que se pasaba a su alrededor, una suave punzada se hizo presente en su brazo.

A un costado de ella se encontraba una mujer, por su vestimenta pudo deducir que era una enfermera. Hizo una mueca de dolor, acompañado de un quejido por su parte al sentir un líquido frio pasar por su vena.

— Tranquila, pasará rápido, aunque duele un poco pues es antibiótico — Le explicó la mujer con voz calmada para que ella se sintiera en tranquilidad.

— ¿Antibiótico? — Comentó confundida, aun se encontraba algo perdida ante los sucesos, casi aturdida al momento que comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación.

La enfermera mordió su labio, como si evitara hablar de más de algún tipo de tema, para después suspirar algo ansiosa.

Marinette, a pesar de encontrarse con la capacidad para pensar claramente, pudo notar que algo no iba tan bien como la sonrisa de la mujer aparentaba.

— Cuando llegaste aquí tenías una pequeña infección de garganta, se te está tratando con un poco de antibiótico — Explicó, retirando con cuidado la jeringa utilizada para después colocar una torunda con alcohol donde había pinchado.

Ella parpadeo repetidamente, sintiendo en efecto una leve molestia en su garganta.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando pudo ver la puerta abrirse. La primera persona en entrar a la habitación fue alguien a quien pudo distinguir como un médico, que iba seguido de sus dos padres.

Pudo escuchar a su madre suspirar aliviada al verla despierta, e inmediatamente pudo ver la tranquilidad reflejarse en los ojos de su padre mientras se acercaban a ella.

Pero aún así, el rostro del doctor parecía levemente desconcertado.

Él médico le hizo una seña a la enfermera, despidiéndose brevemente de los padres de Marinette. Ella, pudo verlos susurrar algo, más no alcanzó a escuchar.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, Sabine no tardó en llegar hasta su lado, tomando su pequeña mano entre las de ella, dándole pequeños besos en demostración de cariño, intentando darle a entender que todo estaría bien.

— Mamá, Papá, perdón — Musitó con algo de dificultad al sentir un poco de incomodidad en la garganta — No sabía qué hacer y cuando vi a Chat Noir no pude evitar lanzarme, ¿Quizás pensé que repentinamente podría nadar adecuadamente? — A su mente llegó la imagen de ella flotando en la inmensidad de aquel lago _creado_ por su mente, donde ella efectivamente pudo nadar sin tener problema alguno — También lo siento por que les oculte lo del gato, Alya y yo se los íbamos a decir pero entonces — Sus palabras se agolparon a la par que comenzaba a hablar con mayor rapidez, ambos adultos solo se limitaban a observarla con una sonrisa de preocupación mezclada con la tranquilidad — Lo siento — Finalizó.

Tom Dupain conocía a su hija, y sabia como podía llegar a ser de impulsiva en muchas situaciones, y aquella realmente no le extrañaba.

La única diferencia había sido que en esa ocasión la vida de su hija estuvo a punto de perderse entre la corriente del rio Sena. Y si bien, se encontraba un tanto molesto por las acciones de Marinette, la felicidad de él era más grande.

Pues habían pasado horas cruciales para ella, más específicamente, días.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que ella había caído al Sena, o más bien, se había lanzado con la esperanza de salvar a aquel pequeño gato. Alya, la mejor amiga de ella no dudo en llamar a los bomberos para rescatar a su amiga e incluso a emergencias, ella les había comentado que un transeúnte que se encontraba en el lugar (a quien ella culpaba abiertamente por no saber controlar a su perro) había huido con rapidez al ver que una tragedia se avecinaba, dejándola a ella sola.

Para su sorpresa, Marinette había salido del agua con _Chat Noir_ en brazos. Y cuando estuvo sobre el concreto del canal, se desplomó.

Ellos no tardaron en llegar ante la llamada desesperada de la morena, pues los bomberos no habían llegado, tampoco la ambulancia que había solicitado, pues tenía miedo que sufriera algún tipo de hipotermia.

La ciudad era un caos, al igual que el tráfico durante aquella mañana, pues eran el día de las elecciones para Alcalde de París. Todo el mundo se encontraba en las calles, entorpeciendo la llegada de los servicios de emergencia.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ambos padres se encontraban completamente abrumados al no saber qué hacer.

Pero, al cabo de unos minutos, el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette comenzó a reaccionar, expulsando toda el agua que había entrado en su sistema, para después perderse nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Los médicos lo llamaban un milagro, a pesar de que ella no despertaba de un sueño aletargado en el cual parecía estar.

El médico encargado de ella había hablado con ambos, explicándoles que aquello era una situación delicada, que se debía tratar con cuidado el asunto con ella, pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría al saber lo que había ocurrido y lo que estuvo a punto de suceder si aquel _milagro_ no sucedía.

— Todo está bien mi pequeña — Alcanzó a decir, conteniendo las lagrimas — Solo no vuelvas a hacernos esto — Agregó, revolviendo con suavidad su cabello.

De la nada, un pensamiento surco la mente de Marinette, intentando recordar algo que le dijera que había ocurrido con _Chat Noir_ , recordando así a aquel chico que había estado presente durante su letargo.

— ¿Chat Noir? Me refiero, el gatito — Se atrevió a preguntar, buscando algo de esperanza en los ojos de sus padres.

Su madre no tardó en sonreír, acariciando su mano con sus dedos.

— Ahora está en una veterinaria, afortunadamente el gatito tiene más de nueve vidas — Bromeó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su hija — Alya está al pendiente de él por ahora, aunque cuando te den de alta esperemos que se encuentre mejor para ir a casa — Finalizó con aquella noticia que hizo despejar levemente los temores de ella.

Pues, aún recordaba la sensación de sofocamiento. Aún podía sentir el agua entrar por sus fosas nasales. Aún tenía miedo de morir.

Después de que compartieran aquel momento familiar tan intimo, Tom Dupain tomó asiento en el mullido sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, alcanzando el control remoto para encender la televisión que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, era justo que su hija se distrajera un momento, además debía pensar lo menos posible en el incidente, y, por la mirada levemente vacía que le dirigía a ambos, sabía que por momentos los recuerdos y el miedo se hacían presentes en ella.

Lo primero que apareció en pantalla fue un resumen de las elecciones. Nadja Chamack daba todo el reporte, André Bourgeois había ganado por una aplastante cantidad de votos, dejando a su contrincante Armand D'Argencourt aplastado por la prensa.

No tardó en cambiar el canal, eran cosas que a Marinette no le interesarían mucho en esos momentos, y para ser sinceros, a él tampoco, pues su atención estaba dirigida solamente a su hija, era lo único que importaba.

[…]

Escuchó con detenimiento cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entonces fue cuando pudo ver con claridad a su padre quien lo observaba desde la puerta.

Aquella expresión que le daba era confusa, o más bien, todo a su alrededor lo era, pues no terminaba de entender los hechos.

Pensó que quizás había muerto, que seguramente se encontraba en la otra vida siendo guiado por un ser deslumbrante, aunque aquello ultimo podía no ser verdad, ya que lucía tan confundida como él en aquel instante.

Cuando despertó sintió que el blanco de la habitación solo lograba que sus ojos sintieran un poco de dolor, pues el lugar parecía brillar por cuenta propia. Ahí fue donde supo que todo había sido un simple sueño, uno extraño a decir verdad.

Tardó unos segundos en acoplarse a la luz, además con fuerza intentó sentarse en el borde de la cama donde se encontraba postrado, dejando sus pies colgando, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeño.

Estuvo a punto de morir por _rescatar_ una prenda de ropa, y a pesar de eso el asunto le hacia un poco de gracia. Desde hace no mucho, la vida ahora había sido un temor para él a su corta edad, pero estar en una situación así, le hizo recapacitar lo mucho que amaba estar con vida, e increíblemente darse cuenta que realmente no le tenía miedo a dejarla ir.

Intentó sonreírle a su padre, algo nervioso, pues lo que más podía esperar en aquellos instantes era una reprimenda, pues por lo que podía apreciar del rostro de Gabriel, era preocupación.

Por eso le fue extraño cuando esta se desvaneció de su rostro, siendo sustituida por una faceta que hacía mucho que no veía en él.

Era lo más parecido a la felicidad.

Con pasos lentos pero firmes, el hombre de gran porte comenzó su camino hacia Adrien, casi con miedo de que él desapareciera, que fuese una ilusión de su mente por el dolor.

Por qué sí, muchos pensaban que Gabriel Agreste no sentía _alegría_ , o incluso _dolor_. Y quizás tenían algo de razón, pues había sido educado bajo una familia donde debía ser recatado en cuanto aquellos temas de expresión sentimental, pero cuando se trataba de su familia era un asunto completamente diferente.

Era un hombre que lo tenía todo lo que en su juventud anhelo, pero todo aquello simplemente era algo vacio. Lo único que realmente valía la pena, era su hijo.

Aquel que lentamente había alejado, aquel que deseaba fuese como él para que el sufrimiento de perder a su madre no hiciera mella en él.

Y, gracias a eso, había estado a punto de perderlo.

— Padre, yo realmente lo siento, no debí — Pero antes de que continuara, pudo sentir como los brazos del mayor lo rodeaban, casi de una manera desesperada.

Un intensó calor se generó en su pecho, pues no era usual en Gabriel expresarse de esa manera, incluso en el pasado tenía pocos y breves recuerdos de ello. Pero ahora, con un suave sollozo que era claro que deseaba ocultar, supo que el amor que su padre le tenía no era simplemente algo banal.

Adrien no tardó en corresponder aquel abrazó, aun aturdido por la situación, principalmente por el comportamiento de su padre.

— No debiste, Adrien — Musitó, casi con dificultad, afianzando el agarre — Así como yo no debí — Y, aunque aquella última frase sonó como un susurró, Adrien fue capaz de escucharle.

— No lo hice con esa intención, no lo hice con la intención de _morir_ — Explicó él rubio, sintiendo la angustia por la que su padre atravesaba. Gabriel se tensó con la sola mención de aquella palabra que, siempre lograba destrozarlo — Estaba molesto, quería huir, eso no lo negaré. Me enfurecí y terminé tirando el saco de la nueva colección al Sena — Hizo una pausa, separándose un poco de su padre — Luego caí en cuenta de mi error, no había sido correcto y, cuando intenté recuperarle, terminé cayendo — Su voz poco a poco disminuía de tono, recordando con claridad lo último que había realizado, antes de caer en un extraño _sueño_ del cual aun se sentía aturdido.

Era difícil que algo así hubiese sucedido para obtener la atención de su padre, pero no podía negar que una creciente ola de felicidad crecía en su interior, pues finalmente sentía la calidez de su padre, y no la frialdad de Gabriel Agreste.

Gabriel estuvo a punto de agregar algo; Que realmente no le importaba como habían sucedido los hechos, que las cosas estaban bien, que quien era culpable de todo aquello era él.

Que durante esos dos largos años no había sido un buen padre, y realmente a esas alturas se preguntaba si durante ese tiempo se comporto como tal, pues lo dudaba un poco.

Entonces, la suave voz de Nathalie inundó el lugar, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que la mujer había atravesado el umbral de la puerta.

Su rostro lucia serenó. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa a Adrien antes de dirigirse a Gabriel.

— Señor Agreste, es el señor Bourgeois, más bien, el alcalde electo — Pronunció, cubriendo con su mano libre donde se encontraba el micrófono del teléfono móvil — Insiste en que este en la toma del mandato, señor — Dijo con voz mecánica, Adrien casi pudo percibir molestia dirigida únicamente a su padre.

No tenia duda, Nathalie estaba enfadada.

Cuando distinguió eso, la frágil idea de que realmente estuvo a perder la vida llegó a su mente, sintiéndose algo abrumado por el asunto. Pero, entonces ¿Qué había sido aquello que había "vivido"? ¿Acaso estuvo ahí por su _casi_ muerte?

— Por favor, reitérale que no podré asistir por asuntos personales — Comentó él, siendo fulminado por la mirada de la mujer, quien se dispuso a salir, no sin antes volver a sonreír ante Adrien.

Pues, no había duda que se encontraba feliz, él estaba bien. Aunque claro, estaba molesta con su jefe ¿Cómo no estarlo? No lo diría en voz alta, pero era claro que gracias a ese último altercado entre ellos aquello, la situación sucedió de aquella manera.

Y, según los médicos, era un milagro que estuviese vivo.

Había pasado una gran cantidad de minutos bajo el agua, o eso suponían, pues cuando salieron en su búsqueda demoraron en encontrarle, y cuando esto había sucedido, el se encontraba tendido a un lado del rio Sena, completamente empapado, sin respirar.

Solo reaccionó para expulsar toda el agua que había ingerido, y, durante tres días, no despertó.

— Señor Agreste — Murmuró ella, llamando la atención de ambos — Cuide a Adrien, por favor — Esperó unos instantes, observando cómo su jefe asentía con la cabeza, sintiéndose por fin con la libertad de dejar la habitación.

[…]

Marinette se encontraba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, divisando antes de cerrar sus ojos la capilla de Notre Dame. El Hospital de París solo era separado de la famosa catedral, justamente, aquel por el cual casi había sido tragada.

Adrien, por su parte, intentaba no dormir, admirando la belleza que el _Hospital Pitié Salpêtrière_ le ofrecía, podía observar la calma del rio Sena toda la noche.

Y cuando sus ojos se cerraron por fin, dejaron de escuchar todo a su alrededor.

Los pasos de las enfermeras afuera de sus habitaciones fue sofocado, el ligero chapoteo de la lluvia al impactar con la ventana desapareció, y la suave respiración de quien le hacía compañía durante ese noche simplemente dejo de hacerse presente.

Incluso, ellos mismos dejaron de sentir sus propias respiraciones.

Para después, tomar una intensa bocanada de aire al sentir que el oxigeno hacía falta en sus pulmones, llenándolos así de manera abrupta, levantando su torso para poder quedar en una posición donde pudieran respirar de manera correcta.

Una intensa luz llegó a sus ojos, cegándolos por unos instantes.

Él sol estaba en su máximo punto sobre ellos, iluminando toda la tierra que su vista podía llegar a reconocer. Los grandes edificios más allá del lago se hacían presentes una vez más.

Ambos giraron su vista hacia sus manos, encontrándose así con aquel extraño traje que incluso parecía ser una _segunda piel_ , aquel que ya habían visto en una ocasión.

— No estoy muerta, estoy viva — Alcanzó a susurrar ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, para después señalar a su extraño acompañante — Tú no eres mi gato — Añadió, entendiendo ahora que su loca teoría solo era eso, pues ella estaba viva, y su pequeño gatito también.

Aquello, claramente solo era obra de su imaginación, se repetía.

— Podría serlo si quieres — Comentó él, en un tono coqueto que no pudo reconocer de donde había salido, carraspeando levemente para centrarse.

Su mente jugaba nuevamente con aquella imagen, con aquel lugar completamente ajeno a él. Y la idea de estar muerto simplemente no era correcta.

— Bien, quizás esto sea por algún medicamento que me pusieron en la sangre, ¿O serán alucinaciones de pánico? — Se pregunto a sí misma, tranquilizándose ante aquellas palabras.

— Oye, no soy ninguna alucinación de pánico — Argumentó él, con el ceño fruncido — Quizás quien es la alucinación eres tú ¿No? — Rascó levemente su mentón — O somos la alucinación de alguien más —.

Ella rodó los ojos, no sin evitar reír por aquel ingenuo comentario.

— Bien, tienes sentido del humor, más bien — Hizo una pausa, colocándose de pie — Tengo sentido del humor — Aquel comentario solo confundió un poco al rubio, quien se puso a la par de ella.

Ambos observaron maravillados ante la magnífica vista que tenían frente a sus ojos, pues, el primer _sueño_ que habían experimentado en aquel lugar no había podido apreciar la inmensidad de todo.

Desde el gran lago que los separaba de lo que parecía ser una inmensa ciudad, hasta el gran prado donde se encontraban.

Era una vista mucho mejor que la que tenían desde la cama del hospital, sin duda.

— ¿Sabes, alucinación? Creo que debemos ir allá — Ella señaló hacia donde los grandes edificios se erigían.

No podía negarlo, tenía una increíble necesidad de ir hasta aquel lugar, más su mente se trataba de convencer que solo era simple curiosidad por explorar aquello que su subconsciente había creado.

— Me gustó más como me llamaste en aquella ocasión ¿Sabes? — Atinó a decir él, sonriendo de medio lado — Y sí, ¿Por qué no? Me refiero, aparentemente esto es un sueño, me gustaría ver un poco más — Comentó, observando curiosamente las garras que parecían sobresalir de sus manos.

— Bien _Chat Noir_ —.

Él aludido sonrió complacido.

— Bien, _Ladybug_ — Recordó como en aquella ocasión la había llamado, por su gran semejanza con una Catarina — Guíame —.

Ella sonrió, pues aquel mote realmente no estaba nada mal.

Se encontraba más relajada que la última vez, pues ahora estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de un sueño.

Uno que parecía querer distraerla de la realidad.

[…]

No hay palabra ni pincel que llegue a manifestar amor de padre —

Mateo Alemán

Les dije que a principios de enero volveria con el primer capitulo que no fuese parte del prologo jajaja ¡Aqui estoy!

Solo me resta decir que creo que este fue un capitulo ¿Emocional? Pues esto va a dar la pauta para un cambio emocional en nuestros protagonistas, deribado de sus padres, Tom y Gabriel.

La cosa va lenta, pues le veo una buena cantidad de capitulos. Aún no lo sé, pero quiero que sean dos arcos, no puedo decir de que ¡Pero en este capitulo voy dando la pista de lo que se derivara el segundo!

Todas las teorias me han encantado, aunque con este capitulo se desecharon (Ya queria usarlas yo, pero el fanfic ya tiene su construccion asi que ya no pude ¡Pero fueron increibles!). El gatito Chat Noir no tiene nada que ver con nuestro Adrien aka Chat noir, solo el nombre. No tendra mas participación importante en la trama el minino, era solo para nombrar a nuestro nene.

Por cierto, el titulo de este primer capitulo (que ya no es el prologo jajaja) es "Despertar, la consciencia del sueño" Por qué, sí, muy evidente: Ambos despiertan por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido (que es un misterio para todos como sobrevivieron al estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar + agua helada) y, ya no piensan que están muertos, ahora creen ser conscientes de que están en un sueño (Pobres criaturas).

Para terminar, sé que en ocasiones no alcanzo a responder todos los comentarios (más ahora, el internet me lo imposibilita) pero créanme que me hacen sumamente feliz ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Realmente espero que esta historia les agrade, pues intento que sea lo que merecen, algo bueno! (Creo yo que es bueno jaja)

Un besote, los ama la señorita puntitos


	6. El milagro de la segunda vida

Cada paso que daban sobre aquel extenso paramo los hacía sentirse maravillados con lo que podían encontrar a su alrededor, sorprendiéndolos también al sentir aquella _experiencia_ de algún modo realista, pues podían identificar el olor al pasto húmedo, al igual que un olor singular que desprendía el gran lago que se encontraba a un costado de ellos.

No podían identificar todo a su alrededor, pues a pesar de que todo parecía ser sacado de la realidad, muchas cosas no encajaban en lo que conocían; Desde la vegetación, pues pudieron encontrar flores que estaban seguros no haber visto en su vida, hasta las criaturas que parecían habitar los alrededores.

Criaturas enormes que se encontraban a lo lejos del gran paramo, como grandes felinos que tenían la particular de ser alados, y lo que parecían ser aves con lo que pudieron identificar una aleta de delfín.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando sintieron algo restregarse cerca de ellos, sorprendiéndose de que se trataba de algo muy parecido a un ciervo, solo que de este salían una especie de cristales de su espalda, y de donde deberían estar sus pequeños cuernos.

En otras circunstancias, el miedo los hubiese invadido a medida que se aproximaban a aquellas extrañas criaturas, pero ambos en sus propias cavilaciones solo atinaban a pensar que solo se trataba de un extraño sueño. Uno con extraños tintes de realidad.

― Esto es increíble ― Murmuró ella con una gran sonrisa, sintiendo la suave brisa del viento chocar con su piel.

 _Adrien_ la observó mientras se expresaba, admirando el perfil de _ella_ , intentando descifrar si se trataba de alguien que conocía y su mente lo habia reflejado en el sueño más consiente que alguna vez pudo tener, o si era una creación más de su imaginación.

Pero, en cualquier caso, debía admitir que no podía dejar de verla.

― Estoy de acuerdo ― Comentó él, carraspeando a la par que giraba su rostro hacia el frente, pues de un momento a otro sentía sus mejillas arder.

Cada vez se encontraban más cerca, y a parecer de ambos, el camino se habia sentido mucho más corto de lo que en principio pensaron, como si de alguna manera la distancia se recortara el doble a medida que daban un paso.

A su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas criaturas, muy diferentes a las que habían logrado observar durante su recorrido en el páramo. Estas eran de dimensiones mucho más pequeñas, flotando a una distancia _prudente_ , simplemente observándolos, incluso pareciendo cautelosos.

Diferentes colores, diferentes formas pero aun así parecían ser completamente similares el uno entre el otro, siguiéndoles en silencio.

 _Marinette_ se detuvo después de unos segundos de percatarse de aquello, pues de alguna manera tenía un presentimiento sobre las miradas de las criaturas y como solo observaban, algo le incomodaba respecto a eso y ahora pensaba que quizás no habia sido tan buena idea.

Medito un momento, intentando alejar a aquellas criaturas de su mente para que la sensación desapareciera, después de todo ella tenía el control.

Pero nada sucedió.

Su respiración poco a poco fue cambiando, su ritmo acelero, pues cierto pánico se estaba apoderando de ella y no tenía idea del porqué.

― ¿Ladybug? ― La voz de su _acompañante_ la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndola parpadear en repetidas ocasiones debido al extraño _apodo_ que su _imaginación_ habia decidido usar para ella misma.

Claro, ella no sabía que aquello no era lo que realmente estaba pasando, o simplemente no quería pensar más allá de lo imposible.

― Eh, todo bien ehm, Chat ― Se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a andar un poco más rápido, en un súbito desespero por alejarse de aquello que no entendía.

Sus pasos rápidos pronto lograron que atravesaran una sutil neblina que ambos no pudieron notar a simple vista, pero que fue lo suficientemente densa como para ocultar lo que parecía ser una entrada.

Un enorme arco se erguía no muy lejos de ellos, rodeado de un intenso verde y vegetación, así como unas grandes rocas cubiertas de moho que incluso parecían custodiar el lugar.

Ambos se detuvieron, observándose mutuamente durante unos instantes, _Adrien_ notó un repentino temor en la mirada de ella, mostrándose insegura, petrificada en el suelo.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ― Preguntó de repente, en un tono de voz que el mismo intentó modular para que no sonora como alguna clase de burla, más bien, para que ella confiara en él.

Se sintió un poco tonto pensando en aquello, pero eso no impidió que una genuina preocupación se instalara en su pecho.

― Yo realmente no lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento ― Murmuró con algo de dificultad, observando nuevamente al frente, donde aquel enorme arco se encontraba, detallando el diseño que este tenía.

Habia símbolos que simplemente no podía entender, pero al centro encontró algo sumamente familiar. La representación más común del ying y el yang.

Las manos de él se colocaron sobre sus hombros, logrando que ella pusiera su atención específicamente en él, en _Chat Noir_.

Fue curioso, pues ambos sintieron un extraño calor en los puntos donde sus cuerpos entraban en contacto. Era intenso, quizás se podía decir que podía llegar a quemar, pero no resultaba molesto.

― No temas ¿Sí? Después de todo, estoy aquí ― Las palabras de él le infundieron una repentina confianza, logrando que su cuerpo se relajara lentamente ― Tengo el control ― Claro, eso era algo que quería creer.

 _Marinette_ se atrevió a sonreír, liberando un fuerte suspiro.

En todo caso de que aquel mal presagio se tratara de una pesadilla, no habría problema. Tarde o temprano despertaría, y pronto olvidaría la experiencia.

Iba a agregar algo más, agradecerle, pues de un modo u otro habia logrado que el repentino terror en su sistema desapareciera, pero un sonoro e incluso _sarcástico_ aplauso sonó a espaldas de ambos.

Ambos giraron hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada del lugar, y ahí encontraron a una mujer con una sonrisa amplia, mirándolos fijamente.

― Siempre es conmovedor ver a los nuevos, nunca sabes cómo podrá ser su lazo ― Explicó ella al ver el rostro de desconcierto de ambos jóvenes, comenzando a caminar hacia ellos.

Ambos notaron que, ella no se encontraba hablando ningún idioma que pudiesen identificar o conocer, pero no habia duda que entendían cada palabra que decía.

 _Marinette_ rápidamente relacionó la apariencia de ella con la de _Chat Noir_ , pues a pesar que difería mucho, la temática era la misma.

La piel de la mujer era morena, mientras que en sus extremidades al inicio de estas se notaba un color completamente negro que, mientras avanzaba por la piel, este se iba acoplando al color de ella. Sus ojos brillaban con vida propia, un verde tan exótico como los del chico que tenía a su lado.

Lo que parecía ser un penacho de plumas, adornado con la cabeza de un gran felino completamente negro adornaban su cabeza. Y ahí, sobre su rostro, lo que parecía ser una fina capa de tinte negro cubría desde el puente de su nariz hasta su frente.

Pensó que la belleza de aquella mujer era por demás exótica, pero desencajaba por completo con el entorno.

― ¿Es tu familiar o algo así? ― Intentó hablar lo más bajo posible, para que Chat Noir pudiera escucharla.

Él enarcó una ceja, para después negar su cabeza efusivamente.

― A mi familia no le van los gatos, a decir verdad ― Contestó, pasando su cuerpo frente al de ella, intentando cubrirla de la vista de aquella mujer.

Ella rodó los ojos, divertida.

― Miren, esto me trae muchos gratos recuerdos, pero debo llevarlos con el _viejo_ a cargo antes de que ambos despierten ― Musitó con una mueca divertida al ver la interacción de ambos.

Y sí, en cada ocasión que aquello ocurría ella podía recordar la primera vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, sintiéndose tan desorientada como ellos.

Aquello ya hace miles de años.

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué viejo te refieres? ― La curiosidad de él comenzó a sobresalir, logrando que la mujer soltara una sonora risa.

― Bien, eres digno de Plagg, las mismas preguntas tontas ― Comentó divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

Era un tira y afloja del cual _Marinette_ simplemente veía.

Pronto se vio con la necesidad de replicar algo, pues dentro de ella se removían mil dudas en su cabeza.

¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?

― ¿Piensas que iremos contigo, así como así? ― Soltó de pronto ella, saliendo detrás de la espalda de Chat Noir, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de la mujer escudriñándola de pies a cabeza.

― ¿Y a donde más iras? ¿Te vas a tirar al rio? ― Un tono de irreverencia sonaba en su voz, logrando que frunciera el ceño ― Mira niña, están aquí por algo más grande que ustedes, y es mejor que hagan las cosas de manera correcta. No desperdicien la vida de Tikki y Plagg en vano ―.

Nombres que ellos nunca en sus vidas habían escuchado lograron que algo muy dentro de ellos se estrujara, sintiendo que aquellas palabras eran nada más que la verdad.

Ella se dio la vuelta, frustrada, comenzando su andar hacia la gran entrada.

 _Adrien_ se giró para ver a Ladybug, quien mantenía su vista al frente sin apartarla de aquella mujer.

― _Ladybug_ , deberíamos ir con ella ― Soltó, buscando un índice de respuesta afirmativa ― Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿No? ―.

Pero ¿Con que propósito? Se preguntaban ambos. Todo aquello se borraría al despertar y quizás solo quedarían pedazos de lo ocurrido.

Aun así, una fuerte sensación dentro de ellos les decía que era lo que debían hacer. Algo les decía que, de una u otra forma debían buscar respuestas.

Además ¿Por qué ellos desperdiciaran la vida de alguien más?

 _Marinette_ se limitó a asentir, un tanto desconfiada de la situación.

Mientras que _Adrien_ no podía detener la gran curiosidad en él.

Se preguntaba si de alguna manera ambos compartían un lazo por unas obvias similitudes, claro, todo dentro de lo que su loca imaginación comenzaba a realizar desde su punto de vista.

Ambos se apresuraron a alcanzarla, pues debían subir una serie de escaleras para llegar hasta la gran entrada del lugar.

― ¡Señorita felina, espere! ― Chat Noir exclamó, cuando ambos se encontraban a escasos metros de ella.

 _Ladybug_ , por su parte, sentía la situación completamente fuera de sí. No se sentía como algo que estuviese bajo su propio control y, de repente, aquello la hizo sentirse presa nuevamente del benevolente rio Sena.

― Llámenme Mistontli ― Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando ambos estaban a la par que ella ― Y bienvenidos a _Santalum_ , chicos ― El brazo de ella se extendió hacia el frente, mostrando el _nuevo mundo_ que ahora tenían frente a sus ojos.

Ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa al momento que fueron capaces de apreciar lo que tenían frente a ellos, pues no era parecido a nada de lo que hubiesen imaginado desde la lejanía.

Grandes estructuras que lucían tal como edificios modernos que ya conocían, rodeados de miles de extensiones de raíces, cubriéndolos casi por completo, reflejando el sol en los huecos que quedaban en los grandes ventanales.

Locaciones más pequeñas con toques rústicos, comercios y un gran rio que parecía atravesar el lugar.

Vegetación por todas partes, en toda construcción, e incluso sobresaliendo de las faldas del rio donde un enorme jabalí con unos grandes colmillos de tronco se remojaba el rostro.

Y ahí, miles de criaturas por doquier. Diferentes formas, tamaños, colores. Yendo de un lado a otro, tal como si fuese una ajetreada ciudad.

Y vaya que lo era.

― ¿Qué es este lugar? ― Ladybug intentó hilar sus palabras para poder formular una pregunta de manera seria, abrumada. A pesar de eso, su voz parecía temblar un poco.

― Digamos que es el todo, pequeña ― Respondió con tranquilidad, comenzando a caminar por lo que parecía ser una de las calles principales, al costado del caudaloso rio ― Síganme niños ―.

Chat Noir esperó a que ella diera los primeros pasos, para comenzar a caminar a un lado de ella.

Se atrevió a tomar su mano, en señal de apoyo.

― Todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo? ― Le susurró, para después sentir como ella estrujaba su mano de vuelta, apreciando el gesto.

― De acuerdo ― Respondió, intentando sonreír un poco.

Pero, a pesar de que aquel gesto habia logrado aterrizarla un poco, lo que ocurría a su alrededor hacia que divagara aún más.

Todas las criaturas que se encontraban en el camino, se apartaban en cuanto _Mistontli_ pasaba, seguida por ellos. Simplemente observaban, como si de una marcha fúnebre se tratase, estando al margen pero a la vez, expectantes de lo que podría pasar.

De ellos.

¿Qué clase de sueño es este? Se plantearon.

El camino habia parecido más largo de lo que ambos pudieron prever, incluso, podían asegurar que el camino para llegar a esa mítica _ciudad_ o lo que fuese habia demorado menos.

Y, cuando pudieron divisar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un templo, ambos sintieron una repentina sensación de que, en algun momento ya lo habían visto.

Claro, ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto, y el trayecto continuo como empezó, en silencio.

Notaron que, a diferencia de las demás edificaciones del lugar, aquel _templo_ no era recubierto por la gran variedad de ramas y raíces que todo lo demás sí, la vegetación por consecuente era mucho menos, asemejándose un poco más a la realidad.

Pero, habia algo que rompía aquel pensamiento. Pues, las raíces parecían salir de los cimientos del lugar, extendiéndose por todo el territorio, escalándolos edificios y alimentándose de la corriente del rio. Todo parecía conectado a aquel lugar.

Mistontli empujo con gran fuerza las puertas que tenía frente a ella, dejando ver un gran pasillo que apenas era iluminado por unos cuantos candelabros, situados en grandes pilares que se extendían por todo el lugar.

Ella no mencionó nada, dedicándose a avanzar sin mirar atrás, al igual que ambos jóvenes.

La puerta de pronto se cerró a sus espaldas, y ellos, sin percatarse de ello, se encontraban hasta el final de aquel enorme pasillo, frente a una pequeña mesa, donde se encontraba una tetera humeante.

Y, mirándolos fijamente, se encontraba un anciano sentado en la posición de flor de loto, sonriéndoles.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración, pues aquello les habia parecido insólito. Casi como si de una especie de _tele-transportación_ se tratara.

― Maestro, aquí están ― Mistontli les dirigió una mirada, aunque ahora lejos de verse confiada, parecía levemente preocupada ― ¿No cree que son algo jóvenes? ― Preguntó, insegura.

― Tikki y Plagg hicieron su elección, así como lo hicieron contigo y _Mikasoyolin_ , no se puede hacer más respondió, para después dirigirse a los jóvenes que estaban ahí ― Pueden tomar asiento, y decirme quienes son ― Hizo una pausa, para tomar la tetera y, verter un poco del contenido en un par de tasas que se encontraban a un lado ― Pero no quienes eran antes de llegar aquí, si no, en quienes se convirtieron ― Agregó, mirándolos expectante de sus acciones.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, acatando las instrucciones del hombre que, se portaba de una manera más cordial que _Mistontli_ al inicio.

― Yo, eh, soy Ladybug ― Habló por fin ella, luego de dudar por unos segundos. Pues, a pesar que aquel comentario podía ser algo _difuso_ , habia entendido a la perfección el sentido que llevaba.

― Soy Chat Noir ― No tardó mucho en responder, aceptando una de las tasas que el hombre les ofrecía.

Ladybug hizo lo mismo, observando el contenido.

― Bien, me alegro que tengan bien aterrizado ese pensamiento ― Comentó con una sonrisa ― Ahora es mi turno de decirles algo difícil, que espero puedan comprender, e iré al grano ― Hizo una pausa, tomando aire. Aquello siempre era la parte dura ― Ustedes murieron ―.

El silencio inundo al lugar de manera abrupta, siendo solamente interrumpido por las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos jóvenes frente a él.

Y no, no era que le gustase hacerlos pasar por un momento tan difícil de repente. Pero mientras más rápido supieran la realidad de las cosas, la situación mejoraría en menor tiempo.

Aunque sabía que, para eso podían transcurrir años.

― Espere ¿Qué es lo que dice? ― Chat replicó, levantándose de golpe. Mistontli de alguna manera se sintió orgullosa, pues se podía ver de una u otra manera reflejada en el chico ― No estoy muerto, estoy vivo, y todo esto es… ― Y antes de que pudiera terminar, el anciano comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Ante la confundida mirada de Ladybug.

― ¿Un sueño? Muchacho, he escuchado esa frase muchas veces durante los muchos siglos que llevo aquí como guardián, así que no te sorprendas si te digo las respuestas a tus predicamentos antes de que siquiera los menciones ― Comentó, intentando sonar relajado. Pero, era difícil. Habia visto esas expresiones en muchas ocasiones ― En efecto, murieron, pero sus vidas fueron remplazadas ― Prosiguió, dando un sorbo a la tasa de té humeante que tenía frente a él ― Tienen un propósito más grande en la vida que solo morir ―.

― Solo basta con despertar, para olvidar esto ― La voz levemente quebrada de Ladybug silencio a ambos hombres, observándolos a cada uno de ellos ― No puede probarlo, esto solo es algo que origina mi mente ―.

Chat Noir enarcó una ceja ante el comentario de ella, de quien creía, era algo creado por su mente.

¿Acaso no era así?

― En efecto, no puedo ― Suspiró, era bien sabido por él que tomaría tiempo ― Pero, cada vez que entren en un estado de completa relajación, ustedes estarán aquí, pues deben prepararse para el deber que se les encomendó a cambio de la vida que recibieron ― Su brazo derecho se extendió, señalando a Mistontli ― Tal como ella, y muchos otros que se encuentran aquí en _Santalum_ ―.

― ¿Entonces somos una especie de elegidos? No me puedo tragar esa ni a mi propia imaginación ― Chat Noir soltó aquello con un toque de molestia, pues el simple hecho de que, se le dijera que habia muerto de alguna manera, le habia molestado.

― Él ultimo " _Elegido"_ que tuvimos murió a los diez minutos de saberlo ¿Enserio quieres pasar por eso de nuevo? ― Mistontli refuto el comentario de él, observando sus garras, levemente frustrada por la testarudez de ambos.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes agregara algo más, el anciano se levantó con dificultad, tomando un bastón de madera que se encontraba a un lado suyo para poder caminar de manera más fácil, acercándose hasta ellos.

― Lamento tanto que esta responsabilidad este sobre sus hombros, pero, pronto lo entenderán ― Murmuró, dándoles la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una habitación, una de la cual no se habían percatado ― Recuerden que esta, su segunda vida, es un milagro ― Finalizó, para después atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

Nuevamente, ambos comenzaron a perder su sentido de la vista al igual que el del oído. Sintiendo la ferviente necesidad de decir algo más, pues, algo les decía que estaban a punto de despertar.

Y lo último que vieron antes de que eso ocurriera, era el gran símbolo de mariposa que se encontraba grabada en la puerta por donde aquel anciano habia desaparecido.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No hace falta decir que, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todo el fanfic, pues no son las típicas locaciones a las que estamos acostumbrados, como lo que es París. Es un mundo nuevo, uno espiritual.

Quiero agradecer a Ladyaqua198 por ayudarme a escoger el nombre de este lugar. Sí se ponen a investigar de que trata tendrán ya resueltas una de las cosas jajaja. Mil gracias, me diste el nombre adecuado que quedo como anillo al dedo a la trama.

Como ven, no iban a ser simples _sueños_ donde estuvieran juntos, y todo amor y rosas jajaja. Creo que este es de mis proyectos más ambiciosos en cuanto a todo, y realmente espero que sea de su agrado. Creo que no hace falta decir que serán bastantitos capítulos? Espero que hasta ahora las cosas vayan tomando sentido, dios espero que sí y no verme como mensa jaja.

Me gustaría agregar que, Mistontli y Mikasoyolin son, las versiones "relativamente canon" que Ferisae hizo en conjunto con Thomas astruc de los portadores aztecas. Mistontli es la portadora de Plagg, y Mikasoyolin de Tikki. Aunque aquí no se llaman portadores jaja. Aparecerán más, ya verán.

Y ¿Qué más? Pues espero que les guste, y que sean pacientes. Quiero hacer una buena historia, con una buena trama y, sí, existirá romance, pero más adelante. No quiero apresurar nada ¡Realmente espero que si les esté interesando esta historia y sus misterios!

Si más, me retiro, mañana tengo clase a las 7 am y debo dormir.

Gracias por su apoyo ¡Un beso y los amo!


	7. Primer paso a lo cotidiano

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a los intensos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte sensación de incertidumbre debido a dos factores que no se podían escapar de su mente.

Lo primero, por obviedad, eran aquellas palabras que no podían dejar de resonar en su cabeza, aquellas que afirmaban sin dudar que ella habia muerto.

Su pensamiento siguiente, fue el cómo se sentía todo; El cómo podía recordar casi con exactitud lo que habia hecho, lo que habia dicho e incluso lo que habia sentido desde física hasta emocionalmente.

Ella nunca habia recordado ningún sueño con tal capacidad, y estaba segura que tampoco habia logrado soñar lo mismo en más de una ocasión por más que lo deseara.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, cayendo en cuenta que, aún se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, notando en una esquina en un pequeño sofá a su Padre, quien se encontraba plenamente dormido.

Intentó no reír ante la escena, pues gran parte de las piernas de él se encontraban fuera y colgando, pues él habia decidido que acostarse por completo sería la mejor opción.

Estaba preocupado por ella, y eso, en el fondo, le hizo sentir culpable.

Pero de nada le serviría estar sintiendo pena consigo misma por los hechos, en lugar de eso debía reponerse y salir adelante para que así, sus padres no volvieran a estar en aquella situación.

Pasó sus manos por su frente, despejándola de aquel pequeño mechón de cabello que adornaba su rostro, intentando pensar algo que no fuesen aquellos sentimientos de incertidumbre y frustración que golpeaban su pecho.

Intentó dormir, pero su cuerpo parecía estar lo suficientemente descansado para ello, así que se dedicó a observar por su ventana, apreciando así la magnífica vista que tenia de París.

El tiempo parecía ser un concepto lejano durante el transcurso de aquel día, pues no pudo comprender con exactitud cuándo dieron las nueve de la mañana y, una insistente melodía empezó a sonar desde el teléfono móvil de su padre. Ella recordaba haber despertado junto con los rayos del sol que anunciaban el amanecer.

A pesar de que se sentía en perfecto estado, no podía pasar de alto que habia algo diferente. Ella misma se sentía diferente.

Como si el hecho de haber soñado con aquel extraño lugar, ahora le hiciera sentir fuera de sí, como si no perteneciera allí.

― Es bueno verte despierta desde temprano, aunque hubiera sido mejor que hubieses descansado un poco más ― Comentó Sabine, quien habia llegado después de encargarse de despertar a su esposo por medio de una llamada telefónica.

Ella habia regresado a casa la noche anterior, dejando a Marinette al cuidado de su esposo, pues por políticas del hospital solo una persona debía pasar la noche con el paciente.

No quería alejarse de ella, pero aun así, después de una breve charla con Tom ambos acordaron que él pasaría la noche ahí, mientras que ella prepararía algunas cosas para el día siguiente, y claro, también debía intentar descansar.

Lo último no fue exitoso del todo, pues no podía encontrarse en Paz al estar lejos de su hija.

― Ya no tenía sueño, mamá ― Contestó, levantando su pierna para poder colocarse el calcetín de manera correcta.

El tono de voz de su respuesta le pareció algo mecánica, por lo que la observó unos segundos antes de entregarle una chaqueta ligera.

Ambos padres se observaron por el rabillo del ojo, preocupados.

Sabían que debía darle tiempo, pues la recuperación no solo consistía en que ella se encontrara completamente sana en todo aspecto físico, sino que también era algo mental. Él medico habia sido claro con ellos, pues a pesar de que todo marchara bien, no quitaba el hecho de que su hija habia pasado por una situación difícil.

Quizás volver a su rutina habitual costaría un poco, quizás alguna clase de temor existiría.

Pero, solo existía una suave mueca de confusión en el rostro de ella.

No se modificó cuando salieron de aquella blanca habitación, tampoco cuando se despidieron del doctor y de la enfermera que habían sido los encargados de atenderla desde que habia ingresado.

El único cambio notable que pudieron notar fue cuando caminaron unos pasos fuera del edificio; Marinette caminaba a paso acompasado, admirando todo lo que tenían a su alrededor, y de alguna forma se sentía lejana a todo.

Incluso lejana a ellos mismos.

Tom colocó su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de Sabine, recordándole que él estaba a su lado y que nunca se apartaría, que lograrían que aquello no los quebrara, que debían ser fuertes por ellos mismos, y sobre todo por Marinette.

Recordando que, en cualquier momento que ambos lo consideraran pertinente, podrían volver con el medico a cargo de su caso y este los recomendaría con un buen Psicólogo.

Marinette escuchó con claridad cuando la puerta de su hogar se cerró a su espalda, sobresaltándola ligeramente, pero sin despegar su vista de la pequeña sala de estar.

Acarició con delicadeza el sofá que tenía a un costado, intentando grabarse en su memoria la sensación del vinil sobre su piel.

Y aquello fue suficiente para desencadenar un recuerdo; Ella tomando la mano de aquel rubio al que en sus sueños habia llamado como su propio gato.

― ¿Chat Noir? ― Preguntó al aire, sin ser completamente consciente de ello.

Sus padres sonrieron entre sí, con cierta complicidad que logró que Marinette se sintiera relajada, sintiéndose por primera vez desde que habia despertado como si todo encajara.

― Creo que deberías ir a tu habitación cariño, descansa un poco y después bajas para la comida ¿De acuerdo? ― Sabine se acercó hasta ella para besar su frente con delicadeza.

Se preguntaba cuando su pequeña hija habia crecido tanto, pues ya prácticamente ambas tenían ahora la misma estatura. Podía jurar que habia sido ayer cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Una inusual emoción se apoderó de ella, quien sin pensarlo mucho comenzó su camino hacia las pequeñas escaleras que dirigían a su habitación.

Tom, al verla alejarse de ellos comenzó a sentir ansiedad y temor. Era claro que tenía miedo que algo le volviera a ocurrir.

Marinette, por su parte, no tenía claro que encontraría ahí, pero de algo estaba segura; Seria algo que le haría sonreír.

Cuando abrió la pequeña trampilla para lograr entrar a su habitación, lo primero que vio fueron unos intensos ojos verdes que la observaban con curiosidad.

Chat Noir, su pequeño gatito se encontraba ahí, sentado sobre el regazo de Alya.

Y sí, su inesperada visita ahí definitivamente le hizo sonreír, e incluso sentirse un poco más relajada.

Pero de alguna manera aquello no era lo que esperaba, y realmente no sabía lo que su mente esperaba que ocurriera.

― ¿No vas a venir a saludar a tu pequeño gato y a tu mejor amiga? ― Preguntó a la par que se ponía de pie, cargando al felino con su mano derecha.

Marinette dejó salir una suave risa al detectar la emoción en las palabras de su amiga, llegando hasta ella para así poder abrazarla.

― Sentí que paso mucho tiempo y a la vez fue como un parpadeo ― Confesó, sintiendo como Alya colocaba al pequeño Chat Noir sobre su cabeza, para después corresponder el abrazo de una manera intensa, logrando incluso que se escapara un poco de aire de sus pulmones.

― No me vuelvas a asustar así, nette ― Su voz sonaba levemente cortada, Marinette pensó que, quizás estaba reteniendo sus lágrimas.

Conocía a su amiga, y sabía bien que lo sentimental no era lo suyo. Cuando comenzaba a llorar, no habia nada que le pudiera hacer parar. Además, Alya gustaba de dar la impresión de alguien sumamente fuerte, alguien inquebrantable.

― No lo haré, lo prometo ―.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Alya sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda. Pues, de alguna manera aquello habia sonado como una mentira.

Como aquellas que sus padres le decían de pequeña para protegerla de ciertas cuestiones para que estuviese tranquila. Cuando perdía un diente, ellos le hablaban del hada de los dientes para que no tuviese miedo y, al contrario, se emocionara. Cuando falleció el cachorro que una navidad le habia regalado su tía, ellos le convencieron que ahora estaba con su abuela, en el cielo.

Cuando fue creciendo comprendió que ellos ponían el dinero bajo su almohada y que quizás el cielo realmente no existía. Que eran mentiras para no lastimarla.

¿Por qué sentía aquella promesa de Marinette como una mentira más?

No lo sabía, tampoco se atrevió a decir algo más al respecto y se dedicó a estrujarla entre sus brazos un poco más.

Chat Noir maulló, palpando el terreno de la cabeza de Marinette.

Ambas no pudieron evitar reír al ver que sus garritas se habían atorado sobre el cabello de ella, dejando de lado por un momento la melancolía que las invadía.

Cuando Marinette tomó en sus brazos al gato, Alya no pudo evitar pensar una cosa; Estuvo a punto de perder a su mejor amiga, y ahora, ahí estaba, sonriendo la vida que habia salvado a costa suya.

Marinette en ocasiones se catalogaba a sí misma como cobarde y de poco carácter, pero de ahora en adelante ya sabría cómo refutar aquellas palabras, pues para sus ojos ella se habia comportado tal como Majestia; Como una heroína, y eso era lo que era.

[…]

Despertó de manera abrupta al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro, divisando como este comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

Su corazón se encontraba levemente inquieto, lo pudo notar de inmediato pues se sentía un poco agitado, y supo de inmediato la razón de esto; Su sueño lo habia causado.

Además de eso, fue capaz de distinguir una molestia en todo su pecho desbocado, y no, no era algo físico con lo que se pudiese alarmar, era un sentimiento que al principio no supo cómo identificar.

Los primeros segundos que medito sobre aquello, pensó que podría ser una especie de miedo debido a aquellas palabras que sonaron en su cabeza mientras dormía. No tardó mucho en descartar aquella idea, pues para él no tendría mucho sentido el miedo, de alguna manera no sentía temor ante aquella posibilidad.

Y, eso le sorprendió.

¿Cómo no tendría miedo de la muerte? Aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, sueños que realizar y ser un adulto. Básicamente era un niño aun, uno que comenzaba a experimentar los cambios en su cuerpo y que poco a poco comenzaba su etapa en la abrumadora adolescencia.

No tenía mucho sentido.

Así como tampoco lo tenía aquello que habia soñado ya en dos ocasiones; Que habia logrado experimentar situaciones tan realistas como nunca, pues no podía recordar nada parecido en sus memorias.

Aún podía recordar el fresco aroma que llegaba hasta él con la brisa en aquel prado, incluso la gran cantidad de aromas y sonidos que pudo apreciar en cuanto había entrado a aquella especie de ciudad.

E incluso, aún podía sentir la mano de aquella chica contra la suya. Él intentando infundirle valor, como si fuese algo de lo más natural.

De manera automática, su vista se dirigió hacia sus manos, observando con cuidado pequeños detalles que no recordaba o a los que nunca le habia prestado atención.

Durante unos segundos, incluso sintió que aquellas no eran sus manos, que realmente no tenía idea de lo que parecía observar tan concentrado, pues se sentía fuera de sí.

Como si de alguna manera no perteneciera ahí.

Y eso solo logro encender aún más aquel sentimiento extraño en su interior, uno que le hacía sentir confundido, fuera de sí.

E incluso ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

― Adrien ¿Qué haces despierto? ― La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con la mirada de él, demostrando una genuina angustia.

No se habia percatado de su presencia, pero, por su vestimenta, era obvio que habia pasado la noche ahí mismo.

Eso, de alguna manera, lo hizo sentirse feliz.

Aun así, no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ahora la luz del sol no golpeaba directamente a su rostro como hacia no mucho, pues no podía divisarlo en el horizonte.

Se preguntó entonces cuanto tiempo habia estado perdido observando detalles en sus propias manos. Habían pasado horas, y el no tuvo la conciencia de aquello. Para él, habían sido apenas unos segundos.

― Creo que descanse lo suficiente ― Contestó a duras penas, pues incluso sentía poca familiaridad con su propio cuerpo al hablar.

Hizo unos gestos con su boca, como si intentara acostumbrarse a algo.

Gabriel enarcó una ceja, sin comprender del todo las facciones que su hijo mostraba en su rostro, como si intentara entender algo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Insistió.

Adrien asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada más, levantando su torso para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Gabriel por su parte se encontraba atengo a los movimientos de su hijo.

Sí bien, al verlo hacer aquello, su primera reacción fue levantarse y llegar hasta él para ayudarle, pero se detuvo en seco al recordar las palabras de Nathalie que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

― _Esto no hubiese pasado si usted no fuera tan controlador ¡Adrien necesita respirar Gabriel! Necesita a su padre con él, no a un jefe que impone su palabra_ ― Fueron las palabras de ella cuando ambos habían llegado a urgencias. La voz de Nathalie sonaba quebrada, e incluso algo histérica ― _Es mi jefe, no el de Adrien. Usted puede despedirme, pero a su hijo no. Debería dejar que comience a hacer lo que él cree bueno para él ―._

Estaba seguro de que si alguien más le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras, por más razón que tuviera, él hubiese reaccionado de una forma poco apropiada.

Pero en aquel momento agradeció la sinceridad de ella. Por qué más que una empleada, era quien durante muchos años habia sido su soporte. También el de Adrien, quien velaba y cuidaba por él a pesar de tener una gran carga de trabajo externo.

También recordó que, cuando los médicos le informaron de la condición estable de Adrien, él de manera automática le abrazo.

Debía dejarlo hacer las cosas, por más que fuese difícil para él no tener cierto tipo de control sobre ello por miedos del pasado, debía hacerlo por el bien de su hijo.

― Yo bajaré para ver si ya podemos ir a casa, creo que dormí más de la cuenta ― Agregó, mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca.

Adrien parpadeo unos segundos, confundido por el comentario. Su padre daba la impresión de ser alguien completamente diferente, más relajado.

Lo pudo notar por su postura, por sus expresiones faciales.

No pudo evitar sonreirá. En definitiva, no tenía miedo a morir si eso significaba ver algo de tranquilidad en su padre, al verdadero Gabriel.

― Estuviste aquí toda la noche, es más que justo ― Hizo una pausa, observando a su padre de reojo ― Gracias, Papá ―.

¿Pueden describir el sentimiento de saber que lo que haces es lo correcto? O incluso ¿Cuándo tu hijo habla por primera vez cuando es un pequeño bebé? Eso era lo que sentía Gabriel Agreste en esos instantes.

Con sutileza tomó el puente de su nariz, masajeándolo con delicadeza para impedir el brote de lágrimas. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, no dejaría que alguien ajeno a él lo viese en aquellas condiciones.

― Es mi deber como Padre, además, quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Por suerte, dormiste toda la noche ― Gabriel no lo supo, tampoco lo notó, pero en ese momento Adrien solo pudo pensar en lo que pasaba en su mente mientras dormía ― Espero que sea así durante el resto de la semana, así el siguiente lunes podrás iniciar tus clases. Nathalie seguramente está arreglando el papeleo ahora ―.

Él tartamudeo varias veces antes de hilar una respuesta que tuviera algun tipo de sentido, pues aquel comentario que su padre habia soltado sin más lo dejo sin habla durante unos instantes.

Gabriel no iba a negar que se sentía terriblemente mal con aquella situación, no por la incertidumbre de no tener el control de lo que ocurriera alrededor de su hijo, sino más bien por la manera de actuar de este al darle la noticia que cambiaría su vida.

Adrien preguntó en repetidas veces si aquello era enserio, a lo que él tuvo que responder cada vez que sí, que debía poner dedicación para poder ponerse al corriente con sus compañeros en cuanto a los deberes.

¿Tan difícil era para su hijo entender que, por al menos una vez, él intentaba hacer las cosas de manera correcta?

A palabras de Nathalie, nunca era tarde para enmendar los errores. Y vaya que él habia cometido muchos.

Pero el solo ver aquel brillo de auténtica felicidad en los ojos de su hijo que, anteriormente se encontraban ensombrecidos, supo que era la decisión correcta. De las pocas que habia hecho en tantos años, y la primera de ahora en adelante, se dijo a sí mismo.

Y, sin esperar mucho más, Adrien por fin fue capaz de dejar el hospital después de que Gabriel recibiera ciertas indicaciones y también la recomendación de un buen psicólogo le fue entregada, por sí algo sucedía con su hijo.

Ambos abordaron al auto cuando el chofer del Agreste mayor llegó; Paul se encontraba feliz de que Adrien se encontrara con bien, después de todo, prácticamente lo habia visto crecer, cuidando de sus travesuras por toda la gran Mansión.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue más silencioso de lo que esperaba, y Adrien de alguna manera agradeció aquello, pues fue capaz de admirar todo a su alrededor con detalle.

A pesar de vivir en aquella gran ciudad durante años, saber de sobra el recorrido que lo llevaría hasta su hogar e incluso haber sido el centro de atención en sesiones fotográficas en algunos puntos por donde ahora transitaban, todo parecía completamente diferente.

Y no, la ciudad no habia hecho una pronta remodelación de aquello para recibir las pasadas elecciones; Simplemente, para él, la sensación de que era la primera vez que veía aquello, no podía ser sacada de su cabeza.

Incluso cuando entró a su propio hogar, sentía que no pertenecía del todo ahí. Aun cuando toda su vida la habia pasado entre aquellas paredes, todo lucia diferente.

¿Cómo podía ser aquello siquiera posible?

Pronto, el sonido de pasos corriendo de manera desesperada por uno de los corredores llegaron hasta sus oídos, para después sentir un peso extra sobre su costado.

Se sintió algo abrumado de repente, más por los gritos que la rubia vociferaba en su contra.

― ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería? ¡Me dan ganas de tirarte yo misma al rio Sena para que aprendas la lección! ― La voz chillante de ella tardó un poco en ser procesada por su cerebro.

― ¿Chloé? ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó él por fin, sintiéndose levemente ofuscado por la presión que su amiga ejercía sobre su pecho.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Vine a verte, por supuesto! No es como si quisiera ver a tú Padre en primer lugar ― Sentenció, observando con un poco de desprecio al adulto mayor que se encontraba a un lado de ellos.

Nathalie no tardó en aparecer tras ella, levemente agitada, parecía que incluso habia salido corriendo detrás de ella, pero era claro que la edad ya no ayudaba.

― Señor, disculpe, la señorita Bourgeois… ― Gabriel levantó su mano, interrumpiéndola y permitiéndole tomar algo de aire.

― Me lo puedo imaginar ― Comentó, observando a ambos jóvenes. Sabía lo persistente que podía ser aquella niña, no cabía duda que tenía el carácter de André, solo que de alguna manera ella parecía llegar un poco más allá de lo que su viejo amigo en su adolescencia ― Adrien ¿Por qué no vas con la señorita Bourgeois a la sala de estar para que puedan conversar? ―.

Sí, Chloé Bourgeois era la niña más mimada e incluso insolente que habia conocido en su vida, pero ella era parte importante de la vida de Adrien, la única persona con la que tenía lazos fuera de aquel lugar.

Además, el cariño que ambos se tenían era genuino.

Aunque estaba seguro que aquel ataque de rebeldía lo habia aprendido de ella, pues el carácter de aquella joven influía en su hijo de alguna manera.

― Gracias ― Y, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, aquella a la que llamaba _chiquilla_ termino arrastrando a su hijo por uno de los pasillos, claro, sin dejar de vociferar que era un _idiota_.

Adrien no pudo refutar nada de lo que su amiga decía, después de todo estaba en lo cierto.

Chloé tenía una extraña forma de demostrar el afecto, pero realmente apreciaba el verla ahí.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Además de decirle las buenas noticias.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Bien! Un nuevo capitulo donde, podemos ver las nuevas perspectivas de ambos protagonistas ante la supuesta nueva oportunidad que se les dio, al igual que sus padres ¿Pudieron notar el paralelo?

Mientras Tom parece un poco más protector con Marinette, Gabriel poco a poco intentará serlo menos por el bien de Adrien ¿Pueden saber el por qué? Bueno, más bien, deducirlo.

Además, ellos se sienten diferente, sienten todo diferente y tienen sentimientos que no saben bien como describir; Pero todo eso tiene una causa, sus sueños. Por ahora, solo van dos, esperen a ver que pasa.

Y sí, lamento que la historia avance un poco lento, pero así es la visión que tengo de esto ¡Además quiero dar a entender todos los puntos! Por aquí ya di nuevamente otra pista de lo que tratará el conflicto principal que se vera mucho más adelante.

De ahora en adelante, la vida de ambos "volverá" a la normalidad, a lo cotidiano. Sus amistades más cercanas tendrán mucho valor en ello, recuérdenlo.

¡Adrien ingresara a la escuela! ¿Que creen que suceda? Ojala no me maten jajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia ¡Un besote y los amo!


	8. Más que real

No pudo evitar sentirse frustrada al atravesar las puertas del _Le Grand Paris_ , seguida de uno de sus nuevos _guardaespaldas_ que ahora la seguía todos lados sin su consentimiento, logrando sentir un poco más de empatía con su amigo en ese aspecto.

¡Llevaba tan solo una hora con ella y ya deseaba que desapareciera!

Camino en silencio por los pasillos del _pent-house,_ soltando un bufido al escuchar los pasos de aquel hombre tan cerca de ella, casi como si se tratara de una sombra.

Y quizás la idea del guardaespaldas no era tan mala, después de todo podría tener a alguien con ella para ayudarle en sus _mil y un ideas,_ o como su padre solía llamarle; Compras impulsivas. Pero en aquel instante, simplemente no habia sido lo mejor.

No habia terminado de regañar a Adrien por sus actos imprudentes y tontos, y él tampoco se habia disculpado lo suficiente por preocuparla a tal magnitud.

Por qué, en cuanto supo que la vida de su amigo habia estado en peligro, tuvo miedo de ser abandonada nuevamente.

Aún necesitaba saber lo que habia pasado en realidad, así como saber de su propia boca como se encontraba ahora.

Pero no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían instalado en la gran sala de estar, cuando Nathalie llegó al lugar con aquel imponente hombre que si bien parecía del servicio secreto, no fue capaz de intimidarla.

No escuchó muy bien lo que dijo, solo que necesitaba llevarla con urgencia hasta donde su padre se encontraba y que no debían demorar.

Lo único que pudo mantenerla tranquila fue lo último que Adrien le dijo, logrando que por fin encontrara un pequeño ápice de esperanza para él, porque sí, ella sabía de la vida gris que él llevaba.

― _Iré a la escuela, ya es un hecho, así que te veré pronto ―_ Comento, intentando sonar tranquilo _― Te lo prometo_ ―.

Y, usualmente lo que Adrien prometía, se cumplía.

― Bien ¿A qué se debe este nuevo arranque de seguridad? ― Soltó con un tono de arrogancia usual en ella, traspasando las puertas de la gran habitación de su padre, quien se encontraba al otro extremo de esta, sentado frente a un elegante escritorio ― ¿Acaso el Señor Agreste te ha convencido de que es buena idea? ― Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

― Es por seguridad, princesa ― André suspiró, llevando una de sus manos hasta su sien para poder masajearla y así aminorar el latente dolor que amenazaba con presentarse.

A Chloé no le gusto esa respuesta, pues, sentía que era tan vaga para dejarla relegada de los asuntos.

― Tu fantoche nuevo me ha sacado de casa de Adrien ¿Y solo contestas eso? ― Preguntó mientras caminaba de forma apresurada hacia él, dejando caer su bolso sobre el escritorio ― Deberías al menos decirme la razón de verdad, papi, de no ser así volveré por donde vine ― Hizo un puchero, poniendo los mejores ojos de cachorrito.

André rodó los ojos al verse atrapado en el _chantaje_ de su hija, para después volver a suspirar, nervioso.

― Simplemente es por precaución, abejita ― Hizo una pausa, notando como el ceño de su hija se arrugaba ― Unos seguidores de Armand D'Argencourt expresaron descontento por las pasadas elecciones, e incluso algunos se atrevieron a mandar algunas expresiones de odio o amenazas por medio de las redes ― Explico, intentando resumir un poco el problema.

― ¿Y que no puedes encarcelarlos? Y de paso a él ― Mordió su uña, nerviosa, una pésima manía que tenía y la cual odiaba pues siempre arruinaba su manicura.

― No se puede Chloé, es libertad de expresión a fin de cuentas, además aún no tengo el nombramiento oficial y, aunque fuese así, no es una solución diligente ― Respondió, esperando que su hija entendiera en la ahora situación en la que se encontraba.

Algo difícil, a decir verdad. Conocía a Armand, y sabía que era una buena elección para la ciudad a pesar de llevar ideologías que eran muy diferentes a las suyas. Él, por su parte, no se encontraba seguro de si realmente habia sido la mejor opción, pero realmente no podía decir que no, después de todo, varios senadores habían llegado hasta él para presentar su candidatura.

Según ellos, porque era un gran ejemplo para el pueblo como habia logrado construir tanto a pesar de ser relativamente joven, esperando que la gente se inspirara en su historia.

Pero, sabía bien que sus intereses eran económicos en su mayoría.

No esperaba ganar, pero ahí estaba luego de que intentaría hacer lo mejor.

― Cambia las leyes ― Acotó su hija, mordiendo de manera insistente su uña.

― Eso es anticonstitucional, además acabo de hablar con Armand y se ha disculpado ― Hizo una pausa, observando el monitor de su computadora ― Siempre en estas cosas hay algunos seguidores extremistas, pero aun así se debe guardar precaución, por eso el guardaespaldas ― Acotó, señalando al hombre a su espalda de expresión congelada ― Es temporal ―.

Armand D'Argencourt habia expresado claramente que se deslindaba de aquellas amenazas e incluso marchas que se estaban suscitando a lo largo de la capital, y él realmente creía creer aquello, pues, una de sus cualidades más grandes era creer en las personas.

Aunque, eso también se podía considerar un defecto.

― Bueno, antes no me agradaba, con ese bigote tan anticuado, si yo fuese votante tampoco le hubiera dado mi voto ― Comentó rodando los ojos, frustrada ― Ahora no me agrada nada, casi al nivel de Gabriel Agreste ― Añadió.

― Chloé, por favor ― Casi con un suplicio impregnado la llamo.

Y es que, era inevitable que su hija se expresara de aquella manera, era parte de su personalidad, pero de una u otra manera debía aprender a _saber que decir_ y que no decir.

Pero tenía un buen punto, a él tampoco le agradaba mucho Gabriel.

― No me culpes, estaba a la mitad de mi regaño con ese adolescente insensato ― Musitó, cruzando sus brazos.

André sonrió de medio lado, después de todo, le recordaba mucho a Audrey.

― Lo importante aquí es que Adrien está bien, y que tú también ― Comentó, algo más tranquilo al notar el leve tono de sarcasmo impregnado en la voz de ella, ya se encontraba algo más tranquila ― ¿Por qué no llamas a Sabrina? Quizás encuentren algo interesante que hacer ―.

Chloé bufó, rodando los ojos.

― Bien, solo haz que esto termine rápido, no quiero sentirme como Adrienzel durante todo tu tiempo como alcalde ― Y, con una despedida breve de mano, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la salida mientras tecleaba en su teléfono, probablemente un mensaje a su amiga.

Seguida de aquel que ahora sería uno de los tantos guardaespaldas que se encargarían de protegerla, solamente en lo que aquel pequeño disturbio se cargaba.

Esperaba que así fuera, así como creer en las palabras de su antigua competencia política.

[…]

Escuchó a la perfección el reloj marcando los segundos, eso antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Después de tomar un té que su madre habia preparado para ella para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, pues se atrevió a comentarle de manera vaga que _habia tenido sueños raros_ y que ocupaba conciliar el sueño de una mejor manera.

Lo habia tomado, e incluso habia recordado contar _ovejas_ para caer profundamente dormida y, con suerte, no soñar con aquella situación extraña nuevamente.

Acariciando el suave pelaje de _Chat Noir_ , aquel que si era real, intentó poco a poco caer dormida, sintiendo el suave ronroneo del felino sobre su pecho, otorgándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Y, quizás fueron segundos o minutos los que transcurrieron mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no lo podía describir, pero de un momento a otro sintió como una intensa luz se colaba entre sus parpados, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, molesta.

 _Quizás_ la noche habia pasado demasiado rápida, quizás habia quedado en un estado de sueño sumamente profundo en el cual habia sido capaz de percibir aquel cambio repentino, tal como aquella mañana.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, cubriéndose su rostro con su brazo para evitar el paso de los rayos del sol.

En ese instante, al ver su mano cubierta por aquel traje rojo moteado, la hizo respingar.

Pues, ahí estaba otra vez.

― Esto no puede estar pasando ― Murmuró, para si misma, observando con estupefacción sus manos ― ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Quizás he visto demaciadas películas de ciencia ficción o fantasia? ― Se preguntó, irguiéndose en lo que parecia ser una especie de cama, algo rigida si le preguntaban.

Su espalda quedo pegada por completo a la pared mientras intentaba retirar aquello que parecia una segunda piel sobre su cuerpo, pero era imposible.

Rasgaba y tiraba, sin tener resultados, más que uno, puesto que comenzaba a infringirse daño de algo manera.

― Hey, tranquila ― Una mano enfundada en un intenso negro se posó sobre la de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos. Con lentitud giro su rostro, encontrándose con quien ella _llamaba_ Chat Noir, quien, parecía preocupado por sus acciones ― Te estás haciendo daño, no se puede quitar aparentemente, intenta guardar la calma ¿De acuerdo? ― La voz de él, a pesar de intentar denotar tranquilidad, era perceptible un poco de titubeo mientras hablaba, intentando encontrar algo coherente que decir, tal como ella.

Parpadeo unos instantes, posando su mirada sobre las manos de él sobre las de ella, agradeciendo su acción.

Él suspiro aliviado al ver como la expresión de _Ladybug_ se relajaba, además de sentirse de alguna manera bien, pues no olvidaba como ella lo habia tranquilizado mientras se encontraban en aquel lago, a lo lejos de las praderas del lugar.

Evitando así que se hundiera en la desesperación.

― ¿Por qué? ― Soltó ella, logrando que de manera instintiva alzara una ceja ― ¿Por qué nuevamente este sueño? ― Aclaró, casi como si se tratara de un susurro.

Chat Noir la observó expectante unos segundos, apretando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre la pequeña mano de ella mientras se sentaba al borde de lo que parecía ser una improvisada cama, examinando sus posibles respuestas.

― No lo sé, es extraño también para mí ― Respondió, admirando con asombro como ella correspondía el contacto de manera suave, además de sorprenderse debido a la sensación que aquello producía; Pues, se sentía bastante real.

Podía incluso sentir un poco de la calidez que ella emanaba.

― Nunca habia tenido sueños tan vividos ― Comentó, girando nuevamente su mirada hacia él ― Esto se siente real ― Él asintió ante sus palabras, aun así, se encontraba confundido gracias a ellas.

Pues, ese era su sueño ¿Cómo algo producto de su imaginación podía tener una aparente conciencia propia? ¿Quizás su mente intentaba jugarle una mala pasada? ¿O los medicamentos que le habían administrado durante su estadía en el hospital tendrían algo que ver?

― Yo nunca habia recordado un sueño tan bien hasta ahora ― Se atrevió a comentar, encogiendo sus hombros ― Usualmente se borraban a medida que el dia avanzaba, o simplemente no podía recordar nada ― Hizo una pausa, cruzando su mirada con la de ella ― Pero, estos últimos sueños lo he recordado todo, incluso esto ― Señalo sus manos entrelazadas, con algo de estupefacción palpada en el rostro.

Iba a agregar algo más, como por _qué_ él decía aquello, como podía asegurar que él también soñaba, cuando para ella era claro que todo aquello sucedía en su mente. Pero no pudo, puesto que la puerta corrediza que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos se abrió de pronto.

Reconoció a la perfección la figura que ahora aparecía ante ellos, y ese simple hecho le hizo pensar en el comentario de Chat Noir, pues, en efecto, también recordaba cosas que en otros casos hubiese sido imposible; Como el nombre de ella, Mistontli.

― Ustedes tardan más en darse cuenta de las cosas que un gusano arrastrándose por la tierra ― Soltó, pasando su mano por todo su rostro, negando levemente exasperada ― No están soñando, pequeños, esto es ¿Cómo lo puedo explicar para que dos niños entiendan? ― Se preguntó a sí misma, moviendo su pie de manera frenética, cruzándose de brazos ― Quetzalcóatl, dame paciencia ― Suplicó al aire, levantando sus brazos en señal de desesperación.

― ¿Que qué? ― La ceja alzada de Chat Noir detonaba curiosidad por las palabras de la mujer, quien, desde su punto de vista, los observaba entre divertida y _algo_ frustrada.

― Que esto no es un sueño como tal, esto es ― Hizo una pausa, abriendo sus brazos para mostrar a su alrededor ― Real, en cierta forma. Su forma física quizás no estará aquí, pero su alma sí ― Acotó con firmeza.

Estaba siendo directa, quizás más de lo que debería serlo, pero por experiencia personal sabia que las cosas les resultarían más fácil si lo entendían de manera rápida y no cuestionaban la _realidad_ de aquello. Les quitaría muchas complicaciones, aunque fuese difícil de creerlo.

No pudo evitar acariciar el marco de la puerta corrediza, expectante a lo que alguno de los dos pudieran decir, pero de sus bocas no salía palabra alguna y simplemente se dedicaban a observarla, quizás meditando lo que ella habia dicho o quizás tomándola como una simple alucinación.

Pero ella real.

Quizás sin cuerpo físico del lugar de donde provenia, y sin estar atada al tiempo como en el pasado, pero eso no quitaba que fuese real ahí, donde el mundo físico se conectaba con todo lo espiritual.

― No puede ser posible eso ― Titubeo un poco, apretando levemente el agarre que tenía con Chat Noir, infundiéndose confianza a si misma ― Eso es como un viaje astral, mitos que son plasmados en películas y cuentos. Quizás es eso, quizás es porque recientemente vi _La noche del demonio_ ― Las palabras salían de su boca como si de un vomito verbal se tratara, pues no podía controlarse.

― ¿Y entonces por que estas aquí, si son mitos? ― Pregunto Mistontli, esbozando una sonrisa al notar como las facciones de aquel al que Plagg habia elegido, pues parecía meditar las cosas.

Era poco usual que Plagg eligiera a alguien medianamente sensato, pero tampoco era algo que le sorprendía por completo. Después de todo, atravesar el umbral de la muerte puede cambiar a las personas.

Más cuando ellos apenas eran unos niños.

― Si es así ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué, bueno, nosotros? ― Pregunto, dudativo, pues realmente no sabía si referirse a ambos con un _nosotros_ , pues no tenía certeza alguna de que aquello fuese real.

― La última vez que estuvieron aquí, les dieron la respuesta, una que no les gusto a ambos si mal no recuerdo ― Musitó, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma. En definitiva la parte de la negación era difícil.

Aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo, _ella_ misma habia actuado mucho peor.

― No puedo estar muerta, hoy estuve con mi familia, hoy salí del hospital ― Sentenció, sintiendo por primera vez dentro de ella, una extraña seguridad que no sabía de donde habia sacado. Moviéndose con delicadeza, logro hacer a Chat Noir a un lado para poder colocarse de pie, caminando varios pasos hasta quedar frente a ella ― No lo estoy ―.

Él abrió su boca debido a la impresión debido a las palabras de ella. Sintiéndose _confundido_.

― No lo estas, ya no, y quizás sea duro porque ustedes dos son apenas unos niños, pero si están aquí es porque tienen un deber y una responsabilidad, así como yo en mi tiempo lo tuve ― Comentó, aligerando su ceño hasta ahora fruncido, pues al notar el tinte de desesperación en sus palabras, se vio reflejada aunque sea un poco ― Quizás no sea la indicada para explicarles todo esto ― Y de eso podía estar segura.

Ella era más impulsiva, directa y concisa con lo que quería decir. Quizás sin fijarse mucho en el sentir de ambos niños.

Se preguntaba por qué Fu los habia elegido a _ellos_ para ser los guías de aquellos niños, ¿Por qué no Apolita con Heracles? Ellos eran, por mucho, de los más sensatos.

Sintió un vacío enorme cuando vio a Mistontli comenzar a caminar afuera de la pequeña habitación, pues a pesar de que de alguna forma sus preguntas estaban siendo contestadas, no eran las respuestas que quería obtener de su supuesta mente.

Se preguntó si estaba bien, si habia sido correcto dejar el hospital.

Pronto sintió como sus pies se comenzaron a mover solos, siguiendo el camino que ella habia recorrido, intentando alcanzarla, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, nerviosa. Escuchó los pasos de Chat Noir tras ella, llamándola, pero no respondió, solo siguió su camino.

Aquello era como uno de los tantos sueños que habia experimentado tener conciencia de que lo era, solo que habia dos grandes diferencias entre lo que ocurría ahora a lo que pudo vivir en el pasado: Ella no tenía el control, y parecía volver al mismo punto pero con diferentes sucesos.

No era un sueño recurrente que podía catalogar como normal.

Pero tampoco podía estar segura de la realidad del asunto.

Observó como a lo lejos pasaba el umbral de una puerta de la cual podía distinguir un poco del paisaje fuera de aquel lugar al igual que los rayos del sol.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo sentir la brisa del viento chocar con su rostro, haciéndole llegar aquel aroma inconfundible de _pasto_ recién mojado, cosa que le hizo detenerse, pues como todo en _aquel lugar_ , se sentía real.

― Tanto que puede dar miedo ― Cuando atravesó la puerta, pudo distinguir a Mistontli recargada de espaldas a ella sobre un barandal, observando a la nada. Pero, aquella voz no le pertenecía a ella.

Si no más bien al hombre que se encontraba a un costado.

― Me refiero a que, todo se siente tan real que puede dar miedo ¿No? ― _Ladybug_ asintió de forma inmediata, y de cierta manera tenía razón ― Pase por eso también, después de un tiempo te acostumbraras, solo debes tener tu mente abierta ― Añadió con palabras pausadas.

Su tono de voz calmado de alguna manera logro relajar el cuerpo de ella, sintiéndose capaz por fin de respirar con tranquilidad, inundando sus pulmones de aquella suave brisa.

Notó la similitud que tenía su vestimenta con la de Mistontli, como si ambos fueran del _mismo tiempo_ y del _mismo lugar_ , quizás algo lejano a todo lo que ella conocía.

Pero, también pudo notar una similitud con ella; El color rojo y las motas era algo que predominaba en él, al igual que en ella misma. Como si fueran una versión diferente de _lo mismo_.

― Esto es tan real como la vida que llevan al abrir los ojos, e incluso me atrevería a decir que un poco más ― La voz de él se habia tornado seria, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el joven que se habia posicionado a un lado de ella, quien le observaba anonadado ― Tienen un deber más grande que su propia vida, así como yo lo tuve en su momento, junto con Mistontli ― Hizo una pausa, caminando hasta donde ambos se encontraban ― Aquí es donde se prepararan para lo que vendrá en el futuro ―.

― ¿Cómo puedo creer en ello? ¿Cómo puedo asegurarme que simplemente no es algo creado por mi mente? ― Se atrevió a preguntar él con voz queda.

No tenía la experiencia suficiente en la vida como para negar palabras así, al igual que no tenía suficiente experiencia en ello para creerlo sin dudarlo.

― Con el paso del tiempo aquí lo entenderán, ambos ― Pasó su mano por su nuca, sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo, pues de cierta manera le era difícil saber que algo así recaía en prácticamente dos niños ― Solo les pido que, intenten creer ―.

Era difícil hacer una petición así, cuando el al principio tampoco creyó las palabras que el mismo recitaba ahora como si de un mantra se tratara.

Aquello no era un sueño aleatorio o recurrente, era algo mucho más complejo.

Donde dos almas que habían ganado una nueva vida llegaban para prepararse para el futuro. Por qué esa vida no era un regalo, aquello era una responsabilidad enorme.

Y, tanto él como Mistontli, esperaban que ambos lo aceptaran, pues no habia vuelta atrás.

Una mariposa se habia comenzado a oscurecer, y no sabían en cuanto tiempo estaría por completo hundida en la oscuridad.

Y ellos habían muerto durante ese periodo, siendo elegidos por Tikki y Plagg para remediar aquello.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, nuevo capitulo con un poco de interaccion de Chloé con su Padre André, quien gano recientemente las elecciones de alcalde. Chloé necesita algunas lecciones de política y que le digan que es legal y que no xD

Algunas respuestas, otro _sueño_ , un nuevo personaje ¿Adivinan quien es? Pues ¡Mikasoyolin! Inspirado en el personaje creado por Ferisae y Thomas Astruc.

No tengo mucho que comentar, pues ya me voy a la uni ¿alguna teoría que tengan? ¡Me encantaría leerlas!

Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Cada comentario y cada estrellita me hacen verdaderamente feliz ¡Muchas gracias!

Ah, y debo anunciar algo. Aquí acaba el arco uno… uvu


End file.
